The Devil You Know
by onekisstotakewithmex
Summary: Gibbs is shocked when an old teammate returns, dropping a little girl with questionable parentage in his lap before fleeing from danger. He discovers that while he's guarding a little girl, to many sinister forces, she's a valuable pawn in a war she knows nothing of. But just how far would any man go to protect a child? Is the devil you know better than the one you don't? Kibbs.
1. Chapter 1

He was up late, working on the boat when the door opened upstairs. He looked up nervously, but said nothing to whoever the intruder may be. He prepared his bourbon for a visitor, steadying himself for possibly consolation or just quiet companionship, whatever his team needed. What else was he good for, after all? Ready as he was, he couldn't shake the surprise at who was standing in the doorway to his basement.

"Are you ever going to learn to lock your front door?" asked the visitor, more amused than annoyed.

He grinned to disguise the mess of emotions whirling inside him. "Hello Agent Todd. Bourbon?" He toasted her with his mason jar.

She smiled, "Can't. I'm on duty."

"Didn't know you were back, Kate," he said. She descended the stairs, and leaned against the railing halfway down. He wasn't sure he wanted to know why she was in his basement after six years of avoiding him. After all, she had been his for a time, however brief.

She looked over her shoulder, and said quietly, "I need your help, Gibbs."

"With what?" His concern was immediate. Was she in trouble? He had to help. Every instinct in him screamed that he needed to help her. His hand reached for her as she drew nearer, his eyes drawn to her neckline. He knew beneath that shirt, she cradled a knot of scar tissue in her chest, a souvenir from saving his sorry ass. "Kate, are you in trouble?"

"Of sorts," she said, and suddenly brushed her hand over her eyes, angrily.

He looked her over. She looked healthy, if a bit thinner than she used to be. But her eyes were rimmed with darkness and haunted in a way he hated to see them. Those brown eyes looked as though they'd seen hell. And, considering the six years' absence, it was very well possible they had. "Kate?" he asked.

"I'm… I think I need a drink," she concluded, and he smiled in relief. _That_ was something he could do for her. He held out the jar of bourbon.

"Here ya go, Kate. Now, I think I need some answers."

"Gibbs." Her voice was gentle, surprisingly. It was a maternal tone that reminded him of his own mother. He wondered where or when she'd developed such a tone. He glanced at her hands, and was both relieved and surprised- she wore no ring. "I can give you some of those answers."

"First off, where the _hell_ have you been?"

"I was doing security work. A research group hired me to be their security. Mittelos Bioscience, they're called." She sipped at the bourbon.

He grunted. He'd heard of that particular company, but their reputation was not a particularly good one. Their workers tended to disappear into thin air, and were frequently not heard of afterwards. They did fertility research, so he had to assume she was doing security for one of their labs.

"I was protecting some pretty powerful people in the company. As part of my job. And-."

"Did you get involved with a gang or something?" he asked, impatient.

She blinked, and then looked into her glass. "No. Not a gang, Gibbs."

"So? What?"

"During my job, I came across the intel that there was a very real possibility that Ari was alive."

"Kate, Ari is dead. He was killed right where you're standing," Gibbs said. He was confused.

She blinked, "I know _that_. I inquired further and found out he was dead, but he had some very powerful connections. They were looking for- for someone."

"For you?" he asked, fed up with her non-answers.

"No."

"Then for who?"

 **XNCISX**

He stared down at the little girl, currently sleeping on his couch. She had dark hair. That much he could tell in the dark. She couldn't be any older than four or five.

"Her name is Rose. I call her Rosie."

"Why are acquaintances of Ari's looking for her?" he asked. She suddenly wouldn't look her in the eye, and he felt his own eyes widen in shock. He was unable to speak, and finally regained command of his emotions and vocal cords. "When?" he demanded.

"He showed up in my hospital room. Slipped his way in when the nurses changed shifts. He _did_ go to medical school after all." She shivered at the memory, but he recognized the bitterness in her voice.

"So this little girl…?"

"I think so."

"You never- you don't know for sure?" Gibbs asked, shocked. A thought nagged at the back of his mind, but he refused to consider the possibility.

"No. I was afraid to find out the answer." She looked up at him, "I'm still scared."

He paused, "Not for the first time, I'm glad he's dead. But tell me- Kate, is that why you quit?"

"I couldn't come back," she looked at her hands, "I didn't want to face it."

"So what's your plan?" he asked.

"She'll be safe with you," Kate said quietly.

"How old is she?"

"She's five years old."

"Kate what makes you think I know anything about kids?" he asked, staring at her, daring her to challenge him. She knew about Shannon and Kelly.

She squared her shoulders and looked him in the eye, "Because, Gibbs. I know you. I've seen you with kids on the job, and you're good with them. Plus- and don't you dare say otherwise- I know you had a daughter once."

"You want me to look after her for you, while you lead them off the trail, is that it?" he asked, grasping the situation.

"Yes. They won't think I'll leave her. But I trust you, Gibbs. She's only a child. Whatever they intend to do to her, she doesn't deserve it." She smoothed a hand over the little girl's hair.

"Rose, huh?" he asked.

"My own middle name, and my favorite flower," she admitted, "Her full name is Rose Abigail Heather Todd."

"Abby will have a heart attack."

"You'll have to introduce them," Kate smiled, but frowned as she looked to him. "Will you look after her for me?"

"Yes," he agreed. _God help me,_ he thought, looking down at this girl, a child who _could_ be Ari's, but for certain _was_ the daughter of Caitlin Todd. "I think since I owe you my life, looking after Rosie here won't be too much of a burden."

"I'm leaving tomorrow, after breakfast." She stood up.

"Who says I'll make you breakfast?"

"Considering it's when I'll be properly introducing the two of you?" She smiled. "I think you'll be nice enough to make me breakfast."

He shook his head after her, and said, "She shouldn't be sleeping on the couch. It's not healthy for her, you know. There's a spare bedroom upstairs, and my bedroom is next to it. You can sleep in there if you want. And you'll be close to her."

She narrowed her eyes, "Is this just because you sleep on the couch and want it back?"

He allowed a small grin, "Maybe. I'll carry her upstairs. You go on and get ready for bed. You must be exhausted."

"I've been travelling through multiple time zones with a five year old, going through airports and train stations worldwide, battling heat stroke, dehydration and jet lag. Exhausted doesn't even begin to cover it, Gibbs." She swung a bag over her shoulder.

"Good night," he called, picking the little girl up. She wasn't too heavy, and light for her size. Automatically, she curled against him in a display of trust. He smiled, and closed his eyes, sending a prayer heavenward for Kelly.

When he got upstairs, he paused outside Kate's door, as it was flung open. Kate pressed a kiss to Rosie's forehead, and brushed her hair back from her face, "Goodnight, blossom," she whispered, before nodding at Gibbs. "Good night Gibbs."

"Night, Katie."

She closed the door, but not before he saw the secretive smile. Ah, so she did remember. That was reassuring. He opened the door to the spare bedroom, and with one hand, managed to pull back the covers. They were still clean and not very dusty. He slid the little girl between the blankets, but not before noticing the ragged bunny she clutched. He smiled to himself, remembering Kelly's sock monkey before tucking her in. He walked out, the lump in his throat too much to bear. He figured he and Kate would discuss things in the morning. He didn't know why Kate had chosen him to trust, but figured he might as well make the best of it. With that thought, he headed downstairs to the couch.

However, before he went to bed himself, he did something he hadn't done for a long time. He bolted the front door.

 **XNCISX**

He was woken up by the sound of the coffeemaker beeping at him, and blinked. He remembered suddenly.

 _Kate. Rosie. Ari._

He opened his eyes, only to see Kate standing in his kitchen, more modestly dressed than the basketball jerseys she'd favored as a young agent.

"Morning," his voice was hoarse.

She turned around, and smiled, "Morning Gibbs. Why don't you come sit down? I've made breakfast."

"Is your daughter awake yet?"

"No, I looked in on her about a half hour ago. She should be awake soon though, and hungry too. She may be five, but she had the appetite of a teenage boy." Kate laughed at the sight of him.

He stood up from the couch, stretching his stiff muscles. The couch never helped his body recover from work, but he still preferred it. Closer to the door. He smirked as he watched her move self-assuredly around his kitchen, her hair wild. It was something that hadn't changed.

She sat down across from him.

"So," he started conversationally, "Heather, hm? Did you just enjoy plant names?"

"Well I couldn't call her _Donald,_ " Kate blushed, "Heather. From Scotland. I wasn't going to call her Thistle either. It's for Ducky."

"Oh." He was surprised. "Tell me about Rose."

"Her birthday is Valentine's Day. If you enjoy irony. Her bunny is named Alec."

"Very Scottish," he jested.

"She loves to read. She nearly pitched a fit when I told her we could only pack twenty of her books."

"She's _five_ ," he pointed out.

"As if that will stop her."

"Is she gifted?"

"She's very smart for her age. My boss called her a genius. If you hear her talking about her Uncle Ben, that's him," she warned, "She's very fond of him."

"Okay. And her eating habits?"

"She's not allergic to anything, and she'll eat anything. She loves fruit. All kinds."

"I see," he nodded, "What about school? Shouldn't she be in school right now?"

"She's been homeschooled for a year, and she's good enough go into first grade in the fall."

"Wait, she's done for the year? Kate, it's _April_."

"I've noticed," She said. "I told you she was smart."

"So what am I supposed to do with her all day?" he asked, concerned at once.

"Take her to work," Kate said evenly, "Give Tony something to do besides slacking off."

He chuckled. "He has matured you know."

"Not much, and I'd bet my best shirt on it."

"Hope your best shirt isn't worth much," he retorted.

She grinned, "Anyway, all her vaccines are up to date. That includes a handful of inoculations that ward off tropical diseases."

"Where the hell was she born?" he asked, suddenly curious.

Kate grinned. "Oregon."

"What?"

"She's as American as you are, Gibbs," she smiled.

"And?"

"I've got her medical history, and passport. It's all in a folder in one of her two suitcases. Don't lose her stuffed rabbit, she'll go berserk. Not too much candy, and Gibbs, I beg of you, please don't get her hooked on coffee quite yet."

"Anything else?"

"She's got a huge imagination. Loves to tell stories." Kate glanced up at the ceiling, "She's very friendly, but can be shy at times. And she knows all about you. I told her a little bit about the whole team."

"Can she help me with the boat?"

"If you ask her nicely," Kate smirked, "She can dress herself and brush her own hair. She's pretty self-sufficient. Don't worry."

Gibbs looked up at the sound of running footsteps upstairs. Kate smiled into her mug of coffee.

"Mommy!" came a voice that sounded like Kate in miniature. It was his turn to smile. Rosie ran into the kitchen, clutching the stuffed bunny and wearing ragged pajamas covered in Disney characters.

"Morning blossom. Sleep okay?"

Rosie nodded, "Yeah. Breakfast?"

"Sure, sweetie, but first let me introduce you. Rosie, this is Agent Gibbs."

Rosie looked at him with eyes that were definitely not Ari's. They were a brilliant blue, and she smiled at him, a dazzling smile, "Hi," she waved shyly, before moving over to her mother, her bunny tucked under her arm.

"It's a pleasure, Rosie. But you don't have to call me Agent Gibbs, okay? You can just call me Jethro."

Kate grinned at him, in a surprised but pleased sort of way, before hauling her daughter into her lap, "Remember what I told you? About Jethro?" The word slipped easily from her, as though practiced for years.

"He's gonna look after me, right?" Rosie asked.

"Yeah, blossom. That's right. He'll introduce you to everyone at work too. You're gonna have to behave for him, okay? Like you would for me?"

"What about Uncle Ben?" Rosie asked, looking up at her.

Gibbs watched. He'd suspected a maternal streak, buried somewhere inside Caitlin Todd. Granted, as she'd left as a young agent, he'd never had the chance to observe it. And now that streak was being displayed in his kitchen, like a Normal Rockwell scene. And yet, he didn't mind.

"Uncle Ben is still gone for work, Rosie. He's going to meet me back home, okay? He's safe. And he's going to look after me. We're going to work together."

Rosie touched her mother's face, "You behave too, mommy."

"I will, sweetie." Kate rubbed a hand over her daughter's hair, and stood up, "I better go."

"No, mom. Please don't go."

"Oh Rosie," she knelt down and wrapped her arms around her daughter, "I have to. But I promise I'll come back. I love you Rosie."

"I love you too, mommy."

When they broke from the embrace, Gibbs nodded, "I'll walk you to the door. Rosie, why don't you enjoy some breakfast?"

He walked with Kate, and when they were standing on the porch, he sighed, "Christ, Kate, I can't believe you show up here for one night, drop a little girl in my lap and skip town the next day. All because you say you trust me."

She smiled, "Gibbs I trust you, because you prioritize family. And that's what I need from you. I need you to consider her your family. Please, Gibbs."

"Kate, you know I'll watch her."

"I know." She reached up and kissed him. "Take care of yourself too, Jethro. And thank you. I'll be back." She walked over to the car.

He called out, "Good bye, Katie."

She smiled, but got in the car, nonetheless. He raised a hand and waved as she drove away, still wondering about what to do. The daughter of Caitlin Todd was sitting in his house and he had work to do.

He took a deep breath, still feeling her kiss on his lips. Damn it, she had him pegged.

He walked inside and closed the door.


	2. Chapter 2

After a stilted, quiet breakfast, Gibbs realized he was grateful for never being very talkative. Rosie more than made up for his reluctance to speak.

As he watched her do up her seatbelt, he got into the front seat. He dialled and held the phone to his ear as he started the car.

"DiNozzo."

"I've got something I need you to do."

"Yeah boss, what?"

"Ask the Director to make an appointment for me, and make sure that Ducky or Abby is in already, and not busy."

"Uh, okay, boss. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing. I've got a guest with me today for work. And she could use company. That's all."

"Good to know boss. I can do that."

"Perfect." He hung up and then looked in the rear view mirror.

Rosie was sitting in the back, reading one of the longer books her mother had left with her.

"Reading in a car doesn't make you sick?" he asked, curiously.

She shook her head, "No."

He grinned, "Pretty rare talent."

"I guess so, Mr. Jethro."

"I told you, Rosie, you can just call me Jethro. Or Gibbs, if you want. If that's easier."

"Okay. Where are we going?"

"To my work. Where you get to meet my team." _Including an absolutely crazy aunt who is going to go nuts when she finds out who you are and what your middle name is._

"Is your team friendly?"

"Yeah. One of them-that's Tony- he acts like a kid himself so I'm sure you'll like him."

She smiled in the backseat, but was soon absorbed back into her book. He wanted to ask what she was reading but wasn't entirely sure how.

When they got to the Navy Yard, her presence wasn't questioned as his guest, and he informed the security guard her attendance would be a continued one.

She was polite to the guard, and followed Gibbs into the elevator. He saw her eyes dart towards his hand, and offered it to her. She took it, and was holding his hand firmly when they walked into the bullpen.

"Morning Gibbs." Ziva was bent over her desk when he walked in, and Rosie, suddenly shy, hid behind him.

"Mornin' Ziva. I've got a guest with me today."

"Oh?" she asked, looking up.

"Come on," he said to Rosie, who finally stepped out. "This is Rosie. Rosie, this is Ziva David."

"Hello Rosie. I like your shirt."

Rosie looked down at the shirt, which bore Mickey Mouse, and grinned. "Thank you, Ziva."

"Why don't you go sit in my desk?" Gibbs asked her, pointing at the desk beside Ziva's. Rosie nodded, clutching her backpack, and went to sit in his chair, looking around to see the photos.

"Who is she, Gibbs? She's beautiful," Ziva remarked.

"She's the daughter of a former teammate. And she's staying with me for a while, while her mom does some work."

"What about her father?" Ziva asked, eyebrows raised, glancing between him and Rosie, as though looking for some familial resemblance.

"He's not in the picture," Gibbs said sharply. Well if Rosie's father was Ari, then he _definitely_ wasn't in the picture. He was dead. Dead for six-odd years now.

"Boss, I did what you wanted- who's this?" Tony had come in, as loud as he could be in the morning as always.

"Morning DiNozzo."

"Morning boss… is this little cutie our new boss now? I definitely prefer her to you."

"No. Tony DiNozzo, this is Rosie. Rosie, this is Tony."

"Hi Tony." It was accompanied by a shy smile.

"Hi. How old are you Rosie?" Tony grinned, looking her up and down.

"I'm five." She held up her hand.

"Five! Wow! And do you like movies, Rosie?"

She nodded.

"What's your favorite movie?" he asked, leaning against Gibbs' desk.

"Tony stop pestering the girl!" Ziva called.

"I'm not pestering!"

"Besides," Ziva murmured under her breath, "she's much too young for you."

He heard, shooting her a dirty look.

Rosie was still thinking about his question, evidently. But then she smiled, " _The Princess Bride_."

"Gibbs, I don't know where you found her, but she has good taste." Tony grinned at his boss, then smiled at Rosie.

"Are you the one who acts like a kid?" Rosie asked with the directness of her mother.

Tony's smile froze, as Ziva cackled to herself. But he forced himself to turn to Gibbs. Gibbs was managing terrific restraint to keep from chuckling. "The director wants to see you at 0930."

"Okay, Tony. Where's Tim?"

"Late. But it's my fault. It was his turn to pick up coffee this morning."

"Sorry I'm late boss!" McGee walked in, carrying coffees.

"And he never misses a cue!" Tony spun around, pointing to Tim, "Nice timing McLatte."

Tim rolled his eyes, and set down a coffee on Ziva's desk, before nearly dropping Tony's. Tony fumbled for it, before sitting at his desk. Tim carried his own coffee to his desk, sitting down. He had it halfway to his mouth before he paused, noticing the extra person in the bullpen.

"Hello," he said cheerfully.

The girl smiled at him, "I'm Rosie."

"I'm Timothy McGee. But you can call me Tim. Or McGee. Whatever you want." He shot a questioning look at Gibbs, but Gibbs was focused on Tony.

"You said you did what I wanted, but you didn't tell me- Ducky and Abby in yet?"

"Yeah. Both of them. Why boss? You can leave Rosie here?"

"I want her to meet Abby," Gibbs replied shortly. "Call me if there's a case."

"Will do, boss."

"Come on Rosie. I'm going to go introduce you to someone important." She willingly followed him downstairs and he grinned to himself, realizing just how easily the girl had learned to trust him. When he got to the lab, he looked at her. "Brace yourself," he warned.

She nodded, looking a little nervous. He called out, "Abs, where are you?"

"In here!"

He walked in, leading Rosie, "I've got someone I want you to meet, Abs."

Abby turned around, and smiled when she saw the little girl, "Oh Gibbs! Who's this? Hi cutie!"

"Abby, I'd like you to meet Rose Abigail Heather Todd. Kate's daughter."

Abby's mouth dropped open, " _Abigail_?"

"Yeah."

Abby rushed over and kneeled in front of the girl, "So you're Rose huh? I bet you prefer Rosie. I'm your Aunt Abby."

"My aunt?" Rosie asked, excited. Gibbs had reason to wonder just how much of Kate's own family had met the little girl.

"Yeah of course!" She wrapped her in a hug. Rosie, although surprised, hugged her back.

"Abby, come downstairs with me? You and Duck can keep her entertained."

Abby nodded, and then with a spark of genius, asked the girl, "You want to see a noisy hippo?"

Rosie was intrigued and it showed. She grinned. "Yeah! I mean," she looked at Gibbs guiltily, "Yes please, Aunt Abby."

Gibbs smiled to himself. Kate had raised this little sprite well.

Abby handed her the hippo, "Now this is Bert, and don't squeeze too tightly or he'll misbehave."

Rosie, unable to resist the temptation, squeezed Bert, who promptly made a farting noise. Rosie giggled and dropped him, but turned to Abby with a giggle, "Your hippo has bad manners."

Abby started laughing too.

"Come on," Gibbs said, already at the door, "There's still people to meet."

Rosie nodded, excited, and grabbed Abby's hand without thinking. "Let's go!"

Gibbs smiled to himself. The odd trio headed downstairs, and when they got into autopsy, Rosie became a little more subdued. It was as if she sensed what the place was used for. Gibbs sent a prayer skyward that there were no bodies on display today.

"Duck!" he called.

Rosie obligingly ducked, and Abby laughed again. The little girl was red, realizing her mistake.

And then Ducky appeared. "Hello Jethro. Tony called, said you wanted me?"

"Hi Duck."

"Oh." Ducky noticed the two extra people, and knelt down himself. "Hello young lady, and who might you be?"

Rosie stood up tall, and said proudly, "I'm Rose Abigail Heather Todd. I'm actually Rosie and I'm five."

"It's a pleasure, Rosie. I'm Dr. Donald Mallard, but everyone calls me Ducky. Are you here with Gibbs?"

She nodded, "I'm staying with him! And I met his team. They're really friendly."

"They are, aren't they?" Ducky agreed. But he was looking at her as though she was a ghost.

"And Aunt Abby has a hippo that farts!" She clapped a hand over her mouth, glancing sideways at Gibbs before uncovering and continuing, "It has very bad manners."

Ducky was smiling at her, "Is that so?"

"Yeah!"

He noticed the book she was carrying, "Do you like to read, Miss Rosie?"

"Yeah! I love reading. But mommy only let me bring twenty books when she brought me to Mr. Gibbs' house."

Gibbs and Ducky exchanged a look, as Palmer walked in. He looked confused but Abby called out "Come on Jimmy, meet the newest member of Gibbs' team!"

While she was introducing Rosie and Palmer, who was nervously greeting the little girl, Gibbs took the opportunity to pull Ducky aside.

"Rose Abigail Heather _Todd_?" he asked. "Is she Caitlin's daughter?"

"Yeah, Duck. By the way the _Heather_ is for you. Scottish plant and all."

"Oh my." Ducky looked over at the little girl, sudden fondness in his gaze. "Who's her father?"

"Kate said she doesn't know, but she's scared that it's…" He took a deep breath. "She thinks Rosie might be Ari's daughter."

Ducky's eyes which had softened at Kate's homage to him, hardened suddenly, "What? You're saying that charming little girl might be… _Ari's_? He attacked our Caitlin?"

"Yeah. Yeah Duck. And she won't find out for sure because she's scared that Rosie _is_ Ari's."

"Good God, Jethro." He shook his head, "And you've been charged with watching her? Why?"

"Kate thinks that some of Ari's connections are looking for her, based on the intel that Ari does indeed have a daughter. Think of that."

Ducky shook his head, "The girl is in danger? But Ari's long dead, Jethro. You know that as well as I do."

"She's a pawn, Duck. In a feud she doesn't know a damn thing about." He sighed. "I have a meeting with Leon to discuss things. Can you and Abby keep an eye on her for me? I think I'll wait to introduce her to our Director. Because if I show him tangible evidence of Rosie's existence, it may end up passed along to his _friend,_ Director David." The sarcasm was unmistakeable.

Ducky paled. "Jethro… You're not saying that Director David is one of these connections?"

"Damned if I know, Duck. But I intend to find out," he said grimly.

 **XNCISX**

As he stepped back in the elevator, he realized the potential bomb that was Rosie Todd. As Eli David's only surviving child had disowned him, the idea that he could have a continuation of his family line was alarming. And it would certainly cause some interest in other circles. A grandchild for Eli David was a lot more dangerous than it sounded. With a shock, he realized that if Rosie was the child of Ari, then Ziva was her aunt. Not an _aunt_ in the sense Abby was, but blood kin. Ziva may yet have family left.

When he passed the secretary, he knew exactly the dangerous waters he was passing into. After all, who could call himself a closer friend to Director David than Leon Vance?

"Good Morning, Gibbs," Leon greeted him genially, standing behind his desk.

"Morning, Director."

"What was so urgent, that you needed to see me? Usually you don't make an appointment, you just barge in here and demand an audience." Leon was amused.

"I've got a five year old girl downstairs, who is the daughter of Caitlin Todd, and though it's unconfirmed, the possible child of Ari Haswari, who if you will recall is a terrorist. And Eli David's son." Better to get it all out in one go.

Leon blinked, "Possible child of Ari Haswari… and Caitlin Todd? I never knew they were… having relations."

"Well, Director, seeing as that little girl is a product of rape, you wouldn't know, would you?"

"And why is she here?" The Director was concerned, and no wonder.

"Kate was at my house last night. She's been working security, abroad, for the last six years. But she showed up unannounced last night, because she's afraid for her daughter's life."

"How so? Ari is dead, and in no way able to know he has a daughter, even if an unconfirmed and illegitimate one."

"Connections of Ari's. She's afraid that relatives or friends of Ari are aware of the child's existence and looking for her. Kate left her with me and took off, trying to lead them off the scent."

Leon nodded. "I see. And what is the girl's name?"

Gibbs sighed. "Her name is Rose Abigail Heather Todd. She's five years old, born on Valentine's Day, 2006. She prefers Rosie."

"How exactly is the former Agent Todd unsure of Rosie's parentage, if she was raped? Was she seeing someone else at the time?"

"Sir, I don't know that."

"She was on your team at that point, Gibbs. I'd thought you would know about your agents' personal lives."

"Our working together caused her to resign from one job because of her indiscretions, I doubt she felt comfortable talking to me about her ones whilst working for me at NCIS. Or to put it plainly sir, I felt it wasn't my business."

"Some people I've talked to were under the impression that you and Agent Todd were a bit closer than the job required?"

"Those people, sir, would be mistaken." He clenched a fist, but kept his voice steady.

"And what do you want me to do about these… ghosts that Kate Todd is seeing?"

"Just do a bit of discreet digging sir. And please, don't involve Eli David."

Leon nodded, "I could put the word out- discreetly, as you so charmingly put it. If that's what you want me to do, Gibbs. But what's the long term solution?"

"I'm not sure there _is_ a long term solution, Director. But the girl is my responsibility for the time being. She isn't in school, so I hope you don't mind her coming here. She's very well-behaved."

"How do you know?" Vance demanded, "If what you're telling me is true, you met the girl less than twenty-four hours ago."

"She scolded Abby's stuffed hippo for making farting noises," Gibbs said with a grin. "And then whilst telling Ducky about it, she mentioned the word _fart_ and seemed to know it wasn't a polite word. After that, she proceeded to tell him that the stuffed animal had bad manners. Plus, sir, I think I understand children. And all these years of handling criminals, I think I can take care of one little, well-behaved girl. No matter who her parents are."

"But Gibbs, that isn't what I need to know. Even though she isn't yours, and her parentage is- shall we say questionable- will you protect her if it comes down to it?"

"I made a promise to her mother. And I promise the same to you, Director. I'll protect that little girl, because no matter who she is, she's an innocent. A child. I'll protect her." _Because if she isn't Ari's child, she might as well be mine._


	3. Chapter 3

It was later that evening, after work and after he'd sufficiently fed both himself and Rosie, that he was downstairs working on the new boat. Rosie was curled up- and Jesus, readers always picked the most uncomfortable positions- with a book, on the staircase, blissfully ignoring him as he worked.

And seeing as he could hardly offer her bourbon, it was fine with him that she chose to read. He continued working on the boat, aware after a while, that she was staring at him.

"Do you need something, Rosie?" he asked.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her freeze as she realized she'd been caught watching him, "What are you doing?" she asked.

He turned to look at her. She'd been so engrossed in her book, she clearly hadn't noticed much of what he was doing. "I'm building a boat."

"What's the boat called?"

"It's going to be called the _Jenny_ ," he explained.

"Who's Jenny?"

"An old friend of mine. She's gone now. She used to be my boss. "

"And she was your friend?" Rosie asked, amused.

He grinned, "Yeah. You want to help me?"

She put her book down- some fantasy thing- and nodded, excitedly. "I'd love to!" She rushed down the stairs, and he had to remind himself- for all she acted like an adult sometimes, she _was_ merely five years old.

He moved away from the boat. "Come here." He nodded to where he'd just been working.

She did as he asked, and he stood behind her, offering her the sander. He showed her how to sand it, saying, "You follow the grain of the wood, you know?"

"Okay." He watched as she followed his instructions. He grinned to himself. Maybe working on the boat was a little over the top, but as he'd reassured himself, he _wasn't_ offering her bourbon.

They worked in companionable silence for a time, him periodically offering advice and suggestions as how to do the job better. However, she caught on quickly, and kept a good rhythm going, despite her tiny frame. She was small for a five-year-old, he noticed. _Smaller than Kelly had been._

He felt, rather than saw, her yawn and smiled at her. "You tired, Ro?"

She turned to look at him, surprised at the nickname. But before she could answer, she yawned again.

"What time is it anyway?" He checked his watch, and grinned. "No wonder you're tired, Ro. It's after 2100." He was about to correct his mistake, when she responded.

"It's past my bedtime."

He grinned. "I'm guessing your mom taught you 24 hour time."

Rosie nodded.

"Okay, come on. Time to get ready for bed."

She obediently grabbed her book and scampered up the stairs. He heard the pounding of footsteps that signalled her hitting the staircase to the second floor.

He paused. He could leave her to her own devices or go upstairs. He decided that instead of the couch, he would sleep in his own bedroom. _In case Rosie needed him_ , he thought. He flicked the light and closed the door to the basement. He could do without a drink before bed. And before heading upstairs, he checked that the door was firmly bolted. Leon Vance may be convinced that Kate was seeing ghosts, but from what Gibbs know of the illustrious David family and their shady connections, he wasn't so quick to doubt.

He heard the bathroom door open upstairs and saw Rosie run into her bedroom, a blur in flannel pajamas. He smiled to himself and went upstairs.

When he went into Rosie's room, she was already in bed. There was a book in her lap, and he smiled when he walked in.

"Hey, Ro, do you want me to read to you before bed? Or would you rather do it yourself?"

She sat up eagerly, "You'll read to me? Really?"

"Yeah, Ro, of course." He smiled.

She grinned, "That's good Gibbs. You have a voice for it."

He had to stop from laughing as he took the tattered volume from her, "Is this a favorite of yours or something?" He asked, "It looks like ya chewed it!"

"I don't know. My mom used to read it to me when I was younger."

He looked down at it. _Howl's Moving Castle._ "You like fantasy, huh Ro?"

She nodded, and he tucked the blankets up under her chin.

"Two chapters please, Gibbs."

"I can do that, I think." He said cheerfully. He flipped to the first page, and cleared his throat. " _In the land of Ingary, where such things as seven-league boots and cloaks of invisibility really exist…_ "

 **XNCISX**

She was falling asleep as he finished the second chapter, so he stuck a bookmark in the book, and set it on the nightstand. He bent down and kissed her on the forehead. "Night Rosie."

"Night Gibbs," she murmured, turning and clasping Alec the bunny tightly to her chest. He headed out of the room, gently closing the door. In his own room where Kate had slept the night before, he found something folded on the pillow.

It was a note from Kate, he assumed, as the handwriting was hers. _Jethro Gibbs_ , it read in a clean, precise inscription. He wondered if it was a Dear John letter, or if he was _really_ lucky, a SWAK letter. Though he hoped she'd be nicer than leaving plague behind.

He closed his eyes, and though wryly _speaking of ghosts,_ before unfolding it.

 _To Gibbs,_

 _I trust you to look after Rosie, Gibbs. I know you would as if she were your own blood. And don't look like that. I'm sorry, okay? It wasn't the ideal choice, but I couldn't tell you. I wanted to, don't get me wrong. And now that I've got Ari's thousand closest relatives after me, I figured who better to trust than you? I knew from the moment I threw up in your evidence bag that you would be around for a long time. I'm sure the team will love her. Please look after her, and give her all my love, and your protection. Perhaps between the two of us, she might understand what a normal parent is like._

 _Love Katie._

 _PS- The room's a bit messier now… Did you go back to sleeping on the couch? Take care of yourself, Jethro. For me._

Damn her! He rolled his eyes and put the note on his nightstand. At the sight of her written pleas to protect Rosie, he had the urge to go check on her again. It would be a long night for him too. He walked into her room, and placed a hand on her head, paternal love for the little girl surging through him. As he laid a hand on her soft hair, she smiled in her sleep.

He smiled himself, "Take care, Ro." With that, he went back to his own room. As he flicked the light and collapsed on the bed, he wondered if between him and Kate, the little girl would grow up normal after all.

However much he tossed and turned, he couldn't sleep. And it wasn't the guest next door that kept him restless either. It was the thought of unsolved cases, and the memories of Ari Haswari that occasionally returned to haunt him.

A scar on his shoulder was his sole souvenir of that monster. How many nights had Kate had similar remembrances of the man who could be her child's father? He still shuddered at the thought, but as he examined Rosie, he saw no resemblance to a possible father. But if it wasn't Ari, then the real father was out there somewhere, unaware of the fact he was a father. Unless...

As if on cue, his phone rang.

He snatched it up immediately. "Gibbs. Talk."

"EJ told me not to tell you, so I'm hiding in a closet at work. I'm beginning to understand how Tim feels, but-,"

"Get to the point, DiNozzo."

"Port to Port has got another victim."

"And Barrett is just brushing you off?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah, boss. But technically it _is_ her case."

"I don't care, DiNozzo. Find out what you can and get back to me."

"Yes boss. What about Rosie?"

"She's asleep."

"Busy day huh?"

"Yeah."

"Ziva thinks she's adorable, and an angel to boot."

"Ha!" Gibbs snorted, "Sure."

"Do you care to explain…?"

"Look, Tony, can the three of you- is McGee still there?"

"Boss don't you know your team at all? Of course McKissAss is still here. And Ziva is too. Apparently they had nothing better to do than sit around and wait for a case."

"I see." Gibbs wasn't impressed, "Can you come to the house?"

"Sure boss… are you sure? It's late and I'm sure your guest is asleep. She _is_ a little girl after all."

"No, really?" he asked.

"We'll be there soon, boss."

Gibbs hung up and waited, his mind delving back into his restless thoughts. He had met Dr. Rachel Cranston, Kate's sister, earlier in the year, but did she know about Rosie? She hadn't mentioned her, and he was inclined to think the answer to that question was _no._

He was up and ready, when there was a knock at the door. He smirked, guessing they must have tried the door before realizing it was locked. He walked over and unbolted the door, opening it.

"Evening."

"Since when do you lock your door, boss?" Tony asked, as they followed him into the living room.

"Since Rosie moved in."

"So yesterday?" Tony asked.

"Just sit down, all three of you," Gibbs ordered.

Tony sat down on the couch, and after a moment's hesitation, Ziva sat next to him. Tim reluctantly joined them, and the three stared at Gibbs. He felt like a father, about to lecture his misbehaving children. However instead of remonstration, he had information on his mind.

"Rosie is Kate's daughter."

"Kate?" Ziva asked, alarmed.

"Kate?" Tim and Tony asked at the same time. But Tim recovered first.

"You mean you've seen her? Is she okay?"

"Yes and no," Gibbs answered. "Yes I've seen her. No, she's not really okay."

"You say that Rosie is hers. Who's the father?" Tony asked. Gibbs turned to him, impressed. He may still come off as an immature frat boy, but he did have the heart of an investigator.

"Kate doesn't know."

"That doesn't sound like Kate," Tim said. He was unhappy, Gibbs could tell. He had been very fond of Kate, and upset when she'd left.

"What I mean by this, and Ziver, I don't know how to put it- she doesn't know because she refuses to."

Ziva looked up sharply at the nickname, "What does this have to do with me?"

He took a deep breath. There wasn't a person in his living room whose life hadn't been affected by Ari Haswari. "Because there is a possibility that it's Ari."

"Ari?" This time three voices chimed in, all sounding incredulous.

"Yeah. Apparently he attacked her. Assaulted her."

Tim and Tony- much like the protective brothers they saw themselves as- were torn between righteous anger and the need to comfort Ziva.

She looked him in the eye. "And where is Kate, exactly?"

"She fled. She thinks that some connections of Ari's are pursuing her. Because they want Rosie."

"She's five." Tim objected to this notion, if only because he _was_ an older brother.

Ziva looked angry too, but very uncertain at the same time. With her family dead or estranged from her, the idea of a living relative appealed to her, he could see. "What do you mean, connections of Ari? Does she think… my father?"

He stared her down. "I don't know, Ziver. And that's the truth. I just don't know."

"So what do we have to do with this? We've got our own jobs," Tony said.

"Look, Tony, you were fond of Kate, right?"

He nodded.

"And you, Tim?"

Tim smiled. "She was my friend."

"And she was responsible- in part- for me ending up on your team, Gibbs." Ziva said softly.

"Then it's not just me. We're all responsible for Rosie. We're all responsible for her protection. Treat her like a sibling, a niece if you will."

Tony nodded, "I'm going to introduce her to some good movies."

"Wonder if she likes computer games?" Tim asked.

"Well, Elf Lord, she loves anything fantasy," Gibbs chose to respond to Tim, ignoring Tony.

Ziva was deep in thought.

"Ziver? You okay?"

"Yes Gibbs, I am fine."

"Oh by the way," he said, looking at the two men of the team, "You're all going to babysit her at least once."

"Gibbs, is there any way…?" But Tim stopped talking, blushing instead.

"Anyway, all of you. Go home! Sleep. Shoo!" He made hand motions at them, causing them to leave. But Tim hesitated on his way out.

"Boss?"

"Yeah Tim?" He was making an attempt to be nicer to Tim, as he looked horribly flustered.

"Is there any way that Rosie could be… yours?"

"What?" Gibbs asked.

"I just mean- she looks like you."

A flicker of hope sparked in his chest, but he instantly refused the notion. "She's five, Tim. She looks like everyone at that age."

"If you say so boss. I'll see you tomorrow."

Gibbs leaned his head against the door after he closed it, and sighed deeply. _Shit._

"That's a bad word, you know."

He spun around in surprise, unaware that he hadn't heard Rosie coming and that he had spoken aloud. The irony did not escape him that she had just done what he did to his team on a regular basis; sneak up on him without being heard.

"Rosie! What are you doing up?" She was clutching Alec to her chest firmly, staring at him with her big blue eyes.

"I got up to get a glass of water," she explained. "Who were you talking to?"

"Your uncles and your aunt." He made his decision on the spot.

"Who?" Her brow was furrowed in confusion.

"Your Uncle Tony, Uncle Tim and Aunt Ziva." _Who could very well be your Aunt Ziva for real,_ he reminded himself.

"Oh." She smiled. "I've never had lots of much family."

"Really?" he asked. "A brilliant little girl like you? I'm amazed."

"It's just been me and mommy."

"What about your dad?" he asked. He doubted Kate had told her about Ari, but he wanted to know if Kate had said anything.

"Don't have one," she said firmly.

"Okay. Fair enough." He waved a hand. "Let's get you back to bed, huh? You must be tired."

"A little," she admitted.

He ushered her upstairs, looking over his shoulder to make sure the door was bolted. Once she was again safely tucked in bed, he walked downstairs. He knew he had left the dishes from dinner to soak, but Rosie had left crayons and paper covering his table.

He looked at one. It was labelled _Grumpy Mr. Gibbs_ and seemed to be a sketch of him holding a coffee cup and frowning.

He laughed as he looked at it, "Grumpy huh?" he asked, leaning back in his chair. _If the shoe fits_ , he thought, _I'll wear it._ She'd inherited her mother's artistic talent, by the looks of it.

Grabbing a magnet, he pinned it to the fridge, then headed upstairs, chuckling at the genius of a five year old girl.

He hesitated, almost going back to grab it. After all, at the end of this, what would be left of his time with Rosie?

Much as he hated to admit it, he was already very fond of her. Even if she _did_ think he was grumpy.


	4. Chapter 4

"We've got a case."

It had been a week since he'd been saddled with Rosie. No, saddled wasn't the right word. He'd welcomed her temporary presence in his life. Even if she wasn't his own. No matter who she was, Rosie was for sure Kate Todd's daughter. And now, walking into the bullpen with her one morning, Tony greeted him with some of his favorite words.

"Do we?"

"Yeah," Tony shot a glance at Rosie, who had already gone to sit at Gibbs' desk, "They found a burned body in Shenandoah. Apparently it's not pretty."

"Okay, you and Tim go ahead. Call Duck."

"What about me?" Ziva asked.

"You're riding with me."

"What about _mon petite chou_?" Ziva had taken to calling Rosie her little cabbage. Rosie had responded in kind by calling her Aunt Ziva, and Gibbs was mildly amused by Ziva's maternal attitudes towards the girl.

Tony had turned around.

"No, not you, _mon petit pois,_ " she teased, and waved at him. He rolled his eyes and left.

"Rosie is going to go visit Abby," he said. "Kate would _not_ appreciate me bringing her daughter to a crime scene just yet. That can wait, I think."

"Want me to bring her downstairs?" Ziva asked.

"No, I'll do it. But you can come if you want."

"What's going on?" Rosie had noticed the emptying of the bullpen, and was curious.

"I have to go out with the team, but we'll be back, okay?"

Rosie nodded, "Where am I going? To see Ducky?"

"No, Ro, you're going to go see Aunt Abby downstairs. Ducky is coming with me."

"Okay." She smiled and allowed him to drop her with Abby, who enthusiastically welcomed the idea of babysitting.

On his way out the door, after hugging Rosie, he called to Abby, "And no guns, whatsoever, or…" he signed at her threateningly.

"You should wash your hands for that!" Abby laughed as he left.

Once in the car, Ziva was quiet.

"Is something wrong, Ziver? You're never this quiet."

"And you're usually not so talkative, Gibbs," she said quietly.

"Is it Rosie?" he asked. He hadn't had much of a chance to talk to Ziva since his little announcement.

"Gibbs, I knew he was wrong. What he was doing for my father… he tried to kill Agent Todd, which I knew. I never thought it extended that far. And the thought of him attacking someone is… a bit sickening."

"But?" he asked.

"But if that little girl is Ari's daughter…"

"Then she's family," he finished.

"Gibbs. My mother is dead. My brother and sister are dead. I'm not married and I have no children. My father is dead to me. I cannot imagine what it would be like to have a relative left. This team is my family, but Rosie would be my blood kin."

"I know that's important to you. You must miss your real family."

"Every day, Gibbs," her voice was soft. "I miss Tali all the time."

"You aren't by yourself here, Ziva. But I know exactly how you feel. All I've got is a dad. No siblings. No mom. And no wife. No kids. It gets lonely."

"Gibbs… how do you feel about Rosie?"

"What do ya mean?" He wasn't in the mood for 20 questions.

"You clearly care very much for her. Does it bother you that she could be Ari's?"

"A little. But I can't- Ziver, I can't make the connection between what I remember of that- of Ari, and that little girl. Maybe she's just too much like her mom."

"Seeing as I've never met Kate, I would not know. But I know that her loss to this team was… significant." Gibbs was driving so he couldn't see if Ziva was staring at him. He began to wonder just from what source Leon Vance had heard that Gibbs and Kate were an item. Gibbs had told him they weren't, but that didn't stop rumors… No doubt Jenny had told him, amazed at the way Gibbs had reacted to her attempted murder.

"It was. We liked Kate. She was a good agent."

"And now she's dropped her child in your lap. You _could_ have refused, Gibbs."

"I don't know how. I do know that Ari haunts her, Ziver. It showed."

"So you're saying you wouldn't refuse?"

"Knowing Kate? No."

"Are you sure you did not like her, Gibbs? Were you head over wheels for her?"

He started laughing to brush off her question, "Ah Ziver, it's head over heels."

"And?"

" _No._ "

 **XNCISX**

The body was a bit gruesome, and certainly burned to a crisp, but it was definitely not the worst thing Gibbs had ever seen. As he was delegating the team, his phone rang. He didn't check the number, but his thoughts instantly jumped to Rosie. Was she okay?

"Gibbs."

"Hello Gibbs."

He relaxed, not even realizing that he had tensed. "Good morning, Director. Can I help you?"

"We have reasons to believe that Caitlin Todd has valuable intel."

"Ah, so it's not chasing ghosts anymore, is it?"

"There is no need to be smug."

"There's _every_ need to be smug. Ari's connections?"

"Making inquiries about the child. Gibbs, wouldn't it be wise to check for sure that she's Ari's child, to determine for sure if she needs protection?"

"Do you listen to yourself Director? What if it was your kids? If there was even a _faint_ possibility that one of them was in danger, you'd be giving them round the clock protection!"

"Yes, Gibbs, I never enjoy saying this, but you're right. Is the girl safe with you?"

"Yes, Rosie is perfectly safe with me. At the moment she's in Abby's lab with her."

"And where are you?"

"I'm working, Director. I'm at a crime scene at Shenandoah."

"Okay. I'd like to meet with you once you're back. Any ideas of the whereabouts of former Agent Todd?"

"Not a clue. Open a map and randomly point. Or better yet, contact her current employer."

"And that is…?"

"Mittelos Bioscience. Based in Oregon. I don't have contact information, but I'm sure your secretary can dig something up for you."

"Mittelos Bioscience you say?" Gibbs could hear his interest down the phone, and grinned to himself. What a way to get the director involved. Mention an obscure, shifty research group and a former agent's fears of pursuit- of course he needed concrete proof to be interested. Gibbs shook his head. _Politics._

 _"_ Yes sir, that's correct."

"Very intriguing. Hmm."

"Sir, is that all you need?"

"Yes. Well- are you sure you won't consider testing the girl's DNA?"

"We don't have anything to compare it to."

"Damn! If we only knew the other prospective fathers… Are you sure you know nothing about who Agent Todd was seeing at the time?"

"I don't know of any men outside the agency she was with at the time."

He felt a pause through the phone, and suddenly realized his error. He'd said _outside the agency._ Now there was nothing to stop Vance from looking at men _inside_ the agency.

"That's an interesting way of putting it, Gibbs. A very interesting way."

"And what's your plan of action, Director?" Gibbs asked, a note of sarcasm in his voice, "Go around asking anyone working at the office at the same time if they were sleeping with Agent Todd?"

"I would be a little more discreet, but we need this information."

"I'm aware of that, Director."

If we had Haswari's DNA, it would help, and rule him out, but unless we find another possible father… I had no idea that Agent Todd got around so much. Damn it! Gibbs, do you have any possible idea who she was with at the time?"

Gibbs was silent.

"You would be helping me out a lot by telling me."

"It's been six years, Director. I'll ask my team. Maybe they'll know." He sighed as he hung up. This was not a problem he was ready to confront. As he said, it had been six years. And this was one skeleton in his own well-stocked closet that he wanted nothing to do with.

"What do you want me to do with the crispy critter, Gibbs?" It was Tony.

"Where's Ducky?"

"I'd imagine he and Palmer got lost again," Tony rolled his eyes, at the thought of Palmer's navigational skills. And it was something to roll one's eyes over. Palmer was awful at directing Ducky where to go. And it usually showed in the late arrivals to crime scenes.

"We're here Jethro!" Ducky was there at last. Ah thank God, peace in the chaos. "Goodness, this poor fellow really was burnt."

"Yep. Time of death?"

"Really Jethro! I've been here all of two seconds and you're already asking for a time of death! I'm good, but not that good!" Ducky laughed a bit, glancing at Gibbs with a grin.

"Okay. Fair enough."

Ducky looked up, as though deep in thought, "You know this reminds me of a time in Edinburgh when I was in medical school and they brought in a really burned fellow…"

Gibbs sighed, "Duck."

"Sorry. Ah yes! Time of death." As he was determining the time of death, he asked, "And how is Miss Rosie today?"

"She's good. She's with Abby."

This seemed to remind Ducky of another story. "Jethro how much do you know about the Jacobite rising of 1745?"

"Not much, Duck." Truth be told, he knew nothing, and didn't care.

"Well the white rose was one of the symbols of Bonnie Prince Charlie- Charles Stuart that is- leader of the Jacobites who sought to reclaim his throne…."

Gibbs settled in for a long-winded history of Scotland, courtesy of Dr. Donald Mallard. But his thoughts drifted back to Rosie and Leon Vance's request to make a search for other possible fathers.

Better the devil Gibbs knew than the one he didn't. And then there was Kate, who preferred to ignore the devil altogether.

 **XNCISX**

Back at the Navy Yard, he stopped at Abby's lab, on his way upstairs to see Leon. He wanted to see Rosie, look again for any signs she was related to that bastard Ari.

He was greeted by the sound of giggling in the lab, and since he was holding a Caf-Pow!, he hoped he'd be charitably received.

"Hello?" he called.

"In here!" Abs and Rosie were sitting across from each other and grinning.

"Ro, do I want to know what Aunt Abby and you have been up to?" Gibbs asked teasingly.

Ro turned to him and smiled, "Aunt Abby has been teaching me sign language!"

"Has she now? Send you back to your mom with a new skill, huh? Has she taught you a lot?"

"Oh yeah, she taught me the alphabet and a few other signs! She says you know it too," Rosie added, almost as an afterthought.

"She's really good at it, Gibbs. She's a natural, in fact. She picks it up really quickly. Come on, Rosie, show him."

Rosie giggled and then her hands were fluttering in a natural rhythm as she spelled out a word.

 _G-I-B-B-S._

He grinned, "That _is_ my name, Ro. Good job. You're really good."

"Aunt Abby said to wait to show you the other one, but I want to show it to you now!" She grinned as he watched her, puzzled.

He looked over at Abby. "You better not be teaching her how to sign curses, Abby Sciuto!"

"Never, Gibbs! What do you take me for?" He smirked at that, and she rolled her eyes. "Now that isn't fair."

"All right. And Abs? Jimmy will be up soon with some uh- DNA and such from our crispy critter."

"I always do like my men Kentucky Fried," she replied breezily.

Rosie stared between them, giggling.

He walked over to her, "Okay Ro. Show me what ya got. Am I gonna like it?"

"I hope so, and yes." She smiled at him, and he observed her carefully. He didn't see Ari, but he also didn't see signs of anyone he remembered from the office. Just his own reflection in her huge blue eyes.

"Show me then."

And then she did. Holding up her hand, she bent down her middle and ring finger, leaving her other three fingers standing. As she held up her hand, he felt a warmth blossom inside him, one of parental pride for a child not his own.

He knelt down and pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you too, Ro."

She hugged him back, "Good."

He pulled away reluctantly, "Now you behave for Aunt Abby, okay? I have to go talk to my boss. And deal with him." He made a face, but on his way out the door, he paused, and turned to make sure she was still watching. That confirmed, he repeated the sign she'd made. _I love you_ , and then he finger-spelled her name. _R-O-S-I-E._

Her grin as he got on the elevator made it worth it. Once the doors closed, he leaned his head back against the wall of the elevator, regretting it instantly. Kate would come back, and take Rosie away again. So what good did it do if Gibbs suddenly wanted to play daddy for her? He groaned in frustration, and as the elevator doors opened, he noticed the bullpen was a bit quieter than usual.

Or maybe it was just his keen senses already attuned to the noise a five year old made. He noticed that the others were downstairs, presumably attending the autopsy of the crispy critter- damn it he had to stop calling it that- and would update him later. He ignored the silence as he climbed the stairs. But when he got to the office, Leon's secretary immediately jumped to her feet.

"Agent Gibbs, don't go in there, Director Vance is in a meeting!"

"He has a meeting planned. With _me_." Gibbs pushed past her and into the inner office.

He immediately froze at the familiar but unwelcome man in front of him. So, he wondered, why had Leon said all that on the phone? All that BS about wanting to know for sure who Rosie's father was in order to protect her. Had it been for someone else's benefit? Someone listening in perhaps?

Time had not done Vance's visitor any favors. But he still cut an intimidating figure, despite that age. And he was standing in Director Vance's office. Gibbs looked over his shoulder, seeking out Leon, who definitely and rightfully looked embarrassed.

Director of Mossad, Eli David, smiled. "Hello Agent Gibbs."

But Gibbs was looking at Leon, "Is this what you call _discreet,_ Director?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Now really Agent Gibbs, is that any way to greet an ally?" David was smiling.

"No." Gibbs turned to Leon, "May I speak to you _alone,_ Director?"

"Of course. If you'll excuse me Eli," Leon nodded at his friend. He followed Gibbs out into the outer office, where his secretary must have seen Gibbs' face; she promptly fled. Leon opened his mouth but Gibbs started talking before he had a chance.

"I fail to see how this is a good idea, Director. For all we know, Eli could be one of the connections Kate was trying to protect Rosie from- and now you just drop her in his lap, practically tied nicely with a bow!"

"Really Gibbs, this could be our chance at re-establishing cordial relations with Mossad after- well, you know." After what? Somalia? Leaving his only daughter to die in the desert? Hard to mend relations after an _incident_ like that.

"Seems pretty cordial already, Director," Gibbs remarked bitterly.

"You don't need me to tell you that the world is upside down. And it isn't as if Ari can pop up and claim parental rights, Gibbs. So as for Kate Todd's _ghosts…_ "

"Leon, Rosie is a child, not your political chess piece!"

"And she's not a replacement for your daughter either, Gibbs!"

Gibbs flinched. Leon realized he'd made a mistake, but Gibbs continued on, "I don't want Director David to have anything to do with my team while he's here."

"Does Ziva know then? About Rosie?"

"Of course she knows! The whole team knows."

"And you don't think Director David deserves the same courtesy?"

"Director," he said. "After seeing the 'courtesy' with which he treats his own kids, I don't want him anywhere near Rosie."

"Even if it's his grandchild?"

"Potential grandchild," Gibbs muttered through his teeth.

"Hell, Gibbs, can you not just humor me?"

"No! I can't! I'm not going to go around and inquire as to who one of my best agents was sleeping with six years ago! And I'm not putting Rosie within a hundred feet of Director David! She doesn't know a damn thing about Ari, and I don't want her to! How will Kate react when she comes back and learns that an agency she trusted to look after her daughter betrayed her to a potentially dangerous political ally, all for sake of establishing _goddamned cordial relations_?"

Leon was watching him quietly. "You've made your point eloquently, Gibbs."

"Have you told him?"

"He knows that there is a child. He knows nothing about her whereabouts though."

"Then we'll keep it that way. If you'll excuse me, Director, I have a case to work on."

As he walked away, Leon called out, "Gibbs?"

He turned. "What?"

"If you're protecting Agent Todd… it won't help you in the long run. And Gibbs? If you are, I _will_ find out."

He left, pushing past the secretary who'd hesitantly returned. He walked down into the bullpen, and sat at his desk, burying his head in his hands. No doubt David had heard every word of his and Leon's discussion. To hell with him! Did Gibbs dare tell Ziva her father was here? And what _was_ Eli doing there? Had he come only for the prospect of a potential grandchild, or did he have more sinister reasons for making an appearance?

"Is something wrong, Gibbs?" He looked up in surprise to see Ziva standing there.

"Ziver… hey. No. Just a disagreement with the Director concerning some of our political allies."

"I see."

He might as well tell her. "It seems once again I've pissed off Israel."

She tensed beside him. "Gibbs, is my father here?"

"Yeah. He's upstairs."

"Why is he here?"

"If you believe the Director, he's here about Rosie."

"He knows?" Ziva paled.

"Yeah. He knows all right."

"And?"

"Director Vance thinks it would be… _wise_ to let the two of them meet."

"Would you like me to talk to them for you, Gibbs?"

He looked at her when she said that, and saw she wasn't especially pleased at the idea. Confronting her father was never something she enjoyed. But if she was willing to do it for Rosie, that said something about her all right. And it said a hell of a lot more about her feelings towards Rosie. He smiled at her. "No Ziver, I don't want you to do that. In fact, I want you out of the office this afternoon."

"But the burn victim, Gibbs. Would it not be wise if I were to stay?"

"No. Tony and Tim will have a good handle on the case. You take Rosie shopping or something. Go see a movie."

"You would like me to take Rosie out for the afternoon?" she asked. "Are you sure that it is safe, Gibbs?"

"Ziver, I trust you to look after her. Maybe take her book shopping."

He was about to pull out his wallet and ask Ziva to treat the girl on his behalf, but Ziva saw the motion and shook her head, "No Gibbs, it will be my treat. I will go get her from Abby's lab and I shall come and drop her off tonight."

"Sure Ziva that would be great. Keep me updated, just so I know where she is."

Ziva smiled, swinging her backpack over her shoulder. "I will gladly do that, Gibbs. Good luck dealing with Tony and McGee." She left, and he noticed a distinct happiness in her as she walked away. Well, she was about to have a girls' day with Rosie. It was certainly better than dealing with her father… or Crispy.

And she hadn't stepped into the elevator a moment too soon. Merely seconds after she left, the door to Vance's office opened, and Director David stepped out. His eyes met Gibbs', and his lips curled into an unpleasant smile. Gibbs didn't smile back, but dialed Autopsy instead.

"Duck?"

"Yes Jethro, the autopsy is almost finished. Our poor lad expired around four this morning."

"Do we have a positive ID yet, Duck? I really need to know who this guy was."

"Can you come down here, Jethro? I'd like to speak to you."

"Sure, Duck." He was puzzled, "You can just tell me over the phone?"

"No."

With that mysterious statement, Ducky hung up, leaving Gibbs a bit puzzled. Sighing, he headed down to Autopsy. Better to get to the bottom of whatever Ducky wanted than sit up here with Director David's beady eyes watching his every move.

 **XNCISX**

"Ah, Jethro there you are!"

"Yeah, Duck I'm here." He walked into autopsy, steeling himself for the stench of burned flesh.

"I have an ID on our victim."

"And that's what you couldn't tell me over the phone?" He stared at Ducky, eyebrow raised.

"No, that isn't it. This poor lad- and it is a lad, I assure you- is Petty Officer Rowen Grant of Norfolk. I don't have any other details, just the rather burnt lad himself." Ducky paused, then quoted, "' _It is better to marry than to burn.'_ And it seems this poor lad did both."

"Wedding ring?" Gibbs was no novice at finding meaning in Ducky's cryptic quotes and stories.

"Yes, I did find one. I dispatched Timothy to go find out details on next of kin, and told Tony to go to Abby. I hope you do not mind my ordering around your team?"

"Ah Duck, I wasn't here. Someone has to tell them what to do. Especially helps if it's someone of authority."

Ducky laughed at that. "Oh Jethro, I do not make a suitable leader."

"Okay, Duck. If you say so." He leaned against the autopsy table. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"What exactly has the Director been questioning you about?"

"He wants to know the pool of prospective other fathers, so he can definitely prove that Ari is Rosie's father," Gibbs said grimly.

"Oh. I see. Well if I recall, our Caitlin had few romantic attachments. She worked hard, and had long hours."

"Duck, no need to tell me that. I was the one who kept her working long hours."

Ducky shot him a sideways look, which Gibbs rolled his eyes at.

"Spit it out, Duck."

"Were you and Caitlin-?"

"Why does everyone feel the need to ask me? First Ziva asking if I had feelings for her when she worked for me, then Director Vance thinking I'm protecting her by not telling him she behaved like Tony did- which we damn well know she didn't, and now you!"

"Jethro, I may be old, but I'm not blind," Ducky chastised. "I was there when you met Caitlin and it would have been just as obvious to anyone that you two had chemistry."

He turned a steely glare on his old friend. "I didn't notice."

"Please, Jethro, don't lie to me. What exactly was it between you and Caitlin?"

He leaned against the table, sighing in defeat. "I don't know what it was."

"There was something, then?"

"You said it yourself, Duck. Chemistry." He closed his eyes, reminding himself of the younger Kate, the ballsy Secret Service agent she'd once been. And he'd had the pleasure to watch her grow into a trusted member of his team, watch her turn into the woman that… no. His mind refused to go there.

"Jethro… what exactly is Director Vance hoping to achieve? Interviewing potential candidates for the father? This isn't a tasteless talk show where a man pulls out an envelope with the results of Rosie's paternity!"

"Do you think I don't know that?" He turned on Ducky, who looked surprised.

"I know that you know that. I am merely questioning our Director's sensibility in delegating this task to you, Jethro. Especially when you're so close to the situation."

"Ducky, it isn't like he'd go ask Tony or Tim. Think of their outrage at him thinking of our Kate being some kind of…" he groped for a word in his anger.

"Scarlet woman?" Ducky asked, watching him. "We all know she wasn't, Gibbs. And why does the Director feel the need to prove who Rosie belongs to? She's very obviously Kate's. And Ari is in no position to make a claim on her."

"Hard to do since he's dead," Gibbs replied. "And yet the Director has invited Eli David to make an appearance. He's upstairs at the moment, but no doubt he'll come sniffing around for Rosie."

"Did you warn Abby?" Ducky asked.

"No need. Sent Rosie out. She's shopping with Ziva right now. Not coming back until tonight."

"Ah yes, Jethro, that reminds me."

"Of what?"

"I'd like to invite the team for dinner tomorrow night, and I want to extend that invitation to you and Miss Rosie."

Gibbs looked at the table, "Not barbecue, I hope."

"Heavens, no." Ducky chuckled to himself at the thought. "I had not decided, but I am thinking French dishes, perhaps. Does Miss Rosie have any preferences?"

"No. She's a five year old human garbage disposal. She'll eat anything. And we'd love to, Duck. What time should we come?"

"Around five, I should think."

"I'm sure Rosie would love to hear more of your stories, Duck. She seems to enjoy them, after all."

"Ah yes, well, I don't often get a chance to practice my bedtime stories. And Jethro?" He saw the Gibbs was leaving. Gibbs turned back to him.

"Yeah?"

"Tread carefully around both Director Vance and Director David. I should hate for anything to happen to that precious little girl."

"Don't worry Duck. I'll look after her."

"I know," Ducky murmured, as Gibbs left. "But be careful. Or you'll have more to worry about than just our Director."

 **XNCISX**

The knock on his door was late in coming, around eight that evening. Gibbs had been watching a western when the knock came, but had broken down and bought a DVD player for Rosie. He intended to give her a movie night one night soon.

He got up and answered it, only to find Ziva, giving Rosie a piggyback ride. There were bags in one hand, and Rosie looked sleepy.

"Hey Ziver, Ro. You both look exhausted. Come in."

Ziva walked in, before going to set Rosie down on the couch. She dropped the bags beside the couch, before stretching.

"Am I too heavy Ziva?" Rosie asked sleepily from where she was curled up like a kitten.

"Oh no, _mon petite chou,_ I'm fine. I am made of stronger stuff, yes?"

Rosie giggled, and grabbed Ziva in a hug.

Ziva turned to Gibbs, "We had a wonderful time and I'm sure Rosie will tell you all about it over breakfast tomorrow."

"Tired her out, I see." Gibbs smiled slightly at the sight of Rosie, half-asleep.

"Yes, it was a fun day." Ziva grinned. "But I think I should be getting home. Good night Gibbs."

"Night Ziver. Take care."

She left, and he went and sat beside Rosie on the couch, "You had fun, Ro?"

"Oh yeah. Ziva is great. She taught me how to punch things."

"Did she now?" Gibbs laughed as he asked. "I hope you still know how to behave?"

"Yeah." She snuggled up into his side. He started stroking her hair. She did seem very tired for eight at night, but he chalked it up to a whole afternoon of excited energy. Her next question took him by surprise. "Did you ever have kids, Gibbs?"

"Oh yeah," he said. He wasn't sure why, but he wanted to tell her. "I used to have a little girl of my own. She was brave and smart, and beautiful. Got into all kinds of trouble too. But I was away a lot, and didn't get to see her grow up."

"What happened to her?"

"She and her mom died in a car accident a long time ago, way before you were born. I was gone then. She'd be grown now, but I never got to see it."

"Do you miss her lots, Gibbs?"

"All the time. I never stop thinking about her. She was my little girl."

"What was her name?" Rosie yawned as she asked.

"Kelly. We named her Kelly."

"That's a pretty name. … Gibbs?"

"Yeah Ro?"

"You miss a lot of people don't you?"

"Oh yeah Rosie. I've lost a lot."

"Are you lonely?"

"Hard to be lonely when I've got my team."

"Well it's okay," she said bravely. "You have me now."

"Yeah. I do." He smiled. "And you're stuck with me, Rosie."

"Promise?" she whispered.

He picked her up and wrapped her in a hug. "Promise."

This seemed to relax her sufficiently, for she fell asleep almost immediately. He carried her upstairs, before figuring he'd go down and work on the boat some more. He would check on her in about an hour. As he tucked her in, he saw her smile in her sleep again. He grinned to himself as he tucked Alec the bunny in beside her.

As he made his way downstairs, he looked up at the ceiling, and the sky beyond. The thought had occurred to him before, occasions where he'd spent time with Kate. He'd had the feeling that she was different from his three exes. She was more like Shannon. And so now…

 _Glad you guys approve._


	6. Chapter 6

It was nearing 2230 before he thought again to check on Rosie. Dusting off his hands, and casting a wistful look at his jar of bourbon, he made his way upstairs. It was unusually quiet in the house, but he knew Rosie to be a sound sleeper. And there was only two of them, after all. He wondered suddenly in the dark exactly where Kate was. He'd told Leon to just open and map and point. And that was probably true. Kate could be anywhere in the world. The tropics, perhaps. She had mentioned Rosie's inoculations against tropical illnesses, which he found curious.

He paused in the moonlit living room, and reached suddenly for the folder on Rose Abigail Heather Todd that Kate had left him. He flipped through, starting with a photocopy of her birth certificate. Her father wasn't listed. He sighed, as he looked over the neat hand, recording that Rosie had been born at 10:43 in the morning, on Valentine's Day in Portland, Oregon. She'd weighed only four pounds, and he couldn't help but picture her, tiny and helpless, the way Kelly had been. Only Rosie had been smaller. He continued flipping through the various documents Kate had left him. There was a photo- Rosie standing beneath a palm tree, clutching Alec fiercely. The scribbled not on the back read _Rosie loves to swim! Island, 2010._ A picture taken the previous year then. But what island, exactly? As he continued through, he found lists of favorite foods, and a written letter of consent for him to look after Rosie while Kate travelled. So she'd thought of everything. But in the very back of a folder was a folded Post-It note. He touched it with the tip of his finger, and unfolded it.

 _Gibbs- Portland, Halifax, Honolulu, Edinburgh, Tel Aviv.  
I'll be back as soon as I can. XO, Kate._

He wondered if it was a list of the places she was going. Portland made sense- perhaps to take care of business regarding her former boss. The rest of the places weren't logical- to him anyway. And yet she'd left Rosie with him while off to lead her pursuers on a world tour. He hoped she'd come back safe, and bring Rosie some souvenirs- Shit. Rosie! He immediately closed the folder, but not before stuffing the note in between two of the cushions. Then he headed upstairs to check on his little guest.

When he walked into her room, she didn't stir at all, which he thought was odd. Usually when he checked in on her, she'd be tossing and turning, deep in whatever dreams she was lost in. He felt a twinge of wrongness, one he couldn't place.

He walked over to the bed, and placed a hand on her back. She'd tossed the blankets back and was lying there without even the sheets on. That was another indicator- she usually shivered if she wasn't covered in blankets up to her chin.

Her back was blazing hot, he could feel through the thin cotton pajamas- whimsically printed with bunnies- and immediately knew something was wrong. She was emitting heat like a tiny furnace.

"Rosie?" he said, shaking her shoulder gently.

She woke, only to bend in half as she coughed loudly.

"Rosie!" he fumbled and placed a hand to her forehead. It too was burning up. She had a high fever, and he was instantly worried.

"Mommy?" she whispered.

"No shh, it's Gibbs. I'm here sweetie." He brushed a hand over her hair as she coughed again. He grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and did the only thing he could think of; he called Ducky.

"Duck. I need you."

"Jethro? What's wrong?" He sounded alert, but he was getting older and Gibbs had to wonder…

"Jesus Duck, did I wake you?"

"Not at all. I was listening to some music and reading. Why? What's wrong?" He'd detected the sense of urgency in Gibbs' voice.

"It's Rosie. She's got a fever, and she keeps coughing. I don't know what's wrong, and I don't know what to do." Despite being a former Marine and a trusted federal agent, Rosie's fever had reduced him to the panic of a new parent with a sick child.

"I'll be there shortly. Just keep her calm. Has she said anything?"

"She asked for Kate."

"I'm leaving now, Jethro. And don't worry."

Gibbs hung up, and then pulled Rosie into his lap, half-humming a lullaby he used to sing to Kelly as a fussy baby. And then she opened her eyes, bright with fever, and whimpered "Daddy."

He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her hot, feverish body against him. "I'm here, Rosie. Daddy's here."

Rosie relaxed into a restless sleep in his lap, but he didn't dare move. He was here. And likely the only father she had.

 **XNCISX**

Ducky's appearance had readily calmed him down. He examined Rosie carefully, and at last turned to Gibbs with a smile. He was somewhat reassured by the sight, if only because he knew if it was truly bad, Ducky wouldn't be smiling.

"She's fine Jethro, just an infection. She'll be perfectly fine in the next twenty-four hours."

Gibbs allowed himself to breathe again, "She'll be okay?"

"Yes. Yes, my dear fellow, she'll be okay. She just needs rest."

"That I can do," Gibbs answered. He took a deep breath, and then gently put her back into her bed.

"Daddy," she said sleepily.

Ducky glanced between them, one eyebrow raised, "Has something developed that I was unaware of Jethro?"

"No, Duck. I just- well- she doesn't have one." Not easily flustered, he found himself quite embarrassed all of a sudden.

Ducky merely smiled. "Ah yes, of course. It makes sense that you should be the ideal candidate for a father. I doubt she's had many opportunities to form such bonds with others."

"Ducky, can you do me a favor?"

"What? I assure you, she doesn't need medicine. Just rest."

"No, it's to do with something else…. Can you take a DNA sample from Rosie?"

"Has DNA of Ari's been found to compare?"

"Something like that."

Ducky fixed him with a look that he immediately dodged, smoothing the blankets over Rosie's sleeping form. "Jethro, what is going on?"

"Nothing."

Ducky stood up, "If you say so. And so you know Jethro, you don't need to be at dinner tomorrow."

"We'll be there." Gibbs stood up. "I'm going to go get a book, and come back. To keep an eye on her. Just please, Duck, get the sample for me."

"I can manage that I think, Jethro."

Gibbs ducked into his own room. He hadn't actually needed a book, but grabbed the first one he found. It was a paperback mystery, called _Girl Missing,_ one of Kate's. She must have left it behind. He grabbed that, intending to stay up with Rosie all night if he had to. He dropped the book back on his bed instead. He didn't need any more mysteries.

He was out of his room, only to have Ducky hand him a tube, "Take good care of that," Ducky warned.

"Will do. Here I'll see you out, before I tend to Ro." He slipped the tube with the DNA sample into his pocket, careful of the contents, and their possibly explosive results.

"Good idea. Miss Rosie was an ideal patient. I'll be sending my bill tomorrow."

"How about I bring the rolls for dinner and we'll call it even?"

Ducky chuckled, reaching the bottom step and turning, "I'm sure that will be suitable."

"Good."

Gibbs went to open the door, when there was a knock. He froze, automatically reaching for a weapon he knew was not there.

Ducky paused and then set his bag down on the step. He clearly intended to do battle if he had to, and his hands were now free. Gibbs put a finger to his lips, and reached for the door.

Ah. The Devil himself had chosen to visit.

"Hello Agent Gibbs." Director David smiled at him again, unpleasantness oozing out of every pore.

"Can I help you, Director?"

"I was wondering if my grandchild were here."

"No, no." Gibbs chuckled. "Just me and Ducky."

"Ducky?" David asked curiously.

"Ah yes, Dr. Mallard was over for drinks this evening. He was just about to leave, actually."

"Oh, there's no need to leave on my account. Surely there are drinks to be spared?"

"That would actually require me to let you in, _sir._ "

He smiled, "There is no need to be so inhospitable. One drink."

Gibbs and Ducky exchanged a look, before realizing that they would need to allow David inside, to escape suspicion. After all, not letting him in the house without a reason wasn't a good idea.

"Come on in, I'll just… grab an extra glass," Ducky said graciously, going into the kitchen and getting out a bottle of Gibbs' finer bourbon- Gibbs couldn't complain under the circumstances- and three glasses. He had bourbon poured for all three of them by the time Gibbs and David were at the table.

"What?" David asked, sniffing at the offered drink, as though suspecting poison, "Bourbon?"

"Yeah. Some of my finer private stock," Gibbs said shortly.

"Ah. I prefer a good Scottish whiskey myself."

"I hear you," Ducky agreed genially.

"Ah but you are Scottish?" David asked, looking Ducky over critically.

"Yes, indeed. I went to medical school in Edinburgh. Same as your son, I believe."

"Yes. Ari was a student there." David looked only mildly suspicious at the mention of his son. "Scotland didn't do much for him, except he had the privilege of getting drunk on Scottish whiskey- and some of their finest stock too!"

"Indeed," Ducky said, nodding. "Do you know much about Scottish history?"

Gibbs chuckled. Instead of getting David drunk, they could simply smoke him out with boredom, as Ducky went on and on about history. It involved lots of conflict and more than a few revolutions, all watered with the finest Scottish whiskey.

"No, I didn't know much about the country."

"My current interest is with the Second Jacobite Rising- Bonnie Prince Charlie and that lot."

"Do you speak Gaelic?"

"Aye," Ducky answered with a chuckle, "And ye ken, it doesna do me much good!" Ducky let his voice broaden into a forgotten Scottish accent that made Gibbs smile.

David gave an unsettlingly broad grin. "And why is it that Scottish men wear skirts, I ask you?"

Ducky flushed, whether from drink or anger, Gibbs didn't know, but he was amused enough to find out, "They are _not_ skirts, Director, but kilts, decorated with clan tartan. You understand what a clan is, I hope?"

"Yes, Dr. Mallard. I very well know what clans are."

Gibbs stood up. "I'll be back," he said, looking suitably sheepish to suggest he was visiting the head. David nodded, as Ducky continued to protest about the rest of the world's ignorance towards kilts. He bolted upstairs and into Rosie's room, closing the door quietly behind him.

Great, the one person he hadn't wanted anywhere near Kate's daughter was now downstairs drinking Gibbs' bourbon, and one floor away from discovering Rosie's presence when Gibbs meant to keep it a secret. No matter how you looked at it, he was screwed sideways.

He leaned his head against the door. "Shit," he muttered.

"That's still a bad word," came a croaky voice from the bed.

He turned at once, "Sorry Rosie, I didn't mean to wake you. Are you feeling any better?" He went and sat down on the edge of her bed.

She coughed, "A little."

"Here." He held out a glass of water from her nightstand. She drank it obligingly.

"Thank you dad."

"You're welcome sweetheart." He brushed the hair back from her forehead. She felt a bit cooler.

"Why were you saying bad words?"

"I've just got a guest who isn't very welcome. That's all."

"Like the scarecrow?" she asked sleepily.

He chuckled. She was talking about the scarecrow from _Howl's Moving Castle,_ the one that hopped about relentlessly, put bad magic on the moving castle, and gave old ladies heart attacks.

"Yes, just like the scarecrow. Now, Rosie, you stay up here and rest okay? Like Sophie. Can you do that?"

She nodded. "I can. Dad?"

He'd stood, about to leave, and he turned, "Yeah Ro?"

In the dim light from the hallway, he could see her make the _I love you_ sign.

"I love you too Rosie, now get some rest."

He headed back downstairs, knowing that with her level of understanding, she would stay there. No doubt she was already asleep. He rounded the corner into the kitchen, as Ducky was getting a bit more agitated.

"Let me explain about the '45 rising… it was an interesting one, I tell you. Bonnie Prince Charlie was trying to reclaim the throne in his father's name, but it all went to pot at Culloden- Bonnie Prince Charlie's incompetence, the slaughter of the Highland clans at his command, and his bloody silver tea service!"

"A tea service?" David asked, staring in surprise, or perhaps confusion.

Gibbs refilled his glass, and settled in. Now that Ducky had gotten going about Charles Stuart and his silver tea set, he could just relax and pray that Rosie wouldn't come downstairs.

"Go on Duck." Gibbs nodded at his friend. "Tell him about the tea set."

 **XNCISX**

"Abs!" he called, walking into the lab. Rosie was at home with Palmer, who had been delegated to babysitting duty, and was no doubt being pampered by him. And Gibbs was here, on a mission of utmost importance. Or so he called it.

"Yeah Gibbs?" She called back in answer. She was at her computer.

"I need an opinion," he said, walking in and dropping her daily caffeine dose on her desk.

"On?" she asked.

"Well, I had a break in an old cold case, and I need to compare two sets of DNA to determine if the two samples are related."

"A cold case huh? Which one?"

"Old. From before you joined. I'd ask Mike for help, but seeing as I don't want to call Mexico, and seeing as _you're_ the scientist, I figured I'd trust you with it. Feel up to it?"

"Sure what do you need?"

"How long will it take to determine a relationship?"

"Based on my expertise, if you think they're related, then it could be six hours or so?"

He looked at his watch. _0930._ Perfect.

"Can you call me with the results?"

"Sure."

"And Abs?"

"Yeah Gibbs?" she asked.

"Maybe don't tell the Director? I'm trying to keep politics out of it, and I think he'd preferred I focus on Crispy."

"You got it! I have a lead by the way. On the Crispy case."

"An Original lead or an Extra Crispy lead?" he inquired with a straight face.

"Extra Crispy," she replied seriously. "Fingerprints on the container of accelerant matched those of another Petty Officer from Norfolk!"

"Oh?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah! Petty Officer Drew Novak. Do you want to bring him in?"

"Call Tony," Gibbs sighed.

"Gibbs, why aren't you taking a big part in this case?"

"I've got Rosie. And I'm her only caretaker at the moment. That's why, Abs. Once her mother comes back, or once I get more into a routine with her, then I'll be back doing more work. Why? Do you just miss seeing me every day?"

"That's part of it," she grinned, "And I'm _sure_ you want Kate to come back."

He paused, turned and pointed at her. " _Not_ you too."

She shrugged, and he signed a curse at her.

She signed one back, then waved as he rolled his eyes and went out to the elevator. Behind him, he heard Abby on the phone, most likely updating Tony on the case.

He still wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer, but it was out of his hands now. He'd get his answers.

Answers about Rosie.


	7. Chapter 7

"Ro, honey, you look fine. Ducky is going to think you're pretty, no matter what."

"Are you sure?" Rosie spun around. She was wearing a new shirt and skirt she'd gotten with Ziva the previous day.

"Yes, Rosie. Now come here, and have some more water."

"I've had enough," she pouted.

He had a very strong sense of déjà vu at the conversation he was taking part in. "Ducky said to hydrate. Which means-,"

"I know what it means." _All you've been having me doing is hydrating!_ He paused. Thinking of their time on the _Philadelphia_ did nothing for him.

He rolled his eyes, "Okay, my little wise-ass."

"You're not supposed to say bad words."

"Says who?" he teased.

"My mommy."

"Well she called me some pretty bad words when we met," Gibbs replied with a straight face. "Come on Ro, just a little more."

"Fine." She allowed him to give her the water bottle. Thankfully, she hadn't grown into too much stubbornness yet. But if she was her mother's daughter… it would show in time.

"Stubborn as a rock, you are," he muttered as she handed the water bottle back.

"I am?"

"No Ro, I was just thinking of your mom, that's all."

"She was stubborn as a rock? Really?" Rosie was giggling.

"I'm glad _you_ find it funny. Because she wouldn't. Now where did I put those rolls?"

She held up the bag of dinner rolls and grinned.

He sighed, "You didn't eat any, did you?"

She made a face. "I'd need butter for that."

"A wise-ass _and_ sophisticated. Just like your mom. Let's go."

"Do we have my book?" she asked.

"Are you sure you want Ducky to read to you?" he inquired, as he held up the tattered volume.

"Yes. He said he was good at bedtime stories, you know."

He held out his hand. "Let's go."

In the car on the way over, she was looking at something in the back, flipping through a spare sketchbook he'd dug up, left empty in a bottom drawer of Kate's desk.

"What are you looking at, Ro?"

"Just drawings."

A thought came to him, a flash of inspiration. She was certainly her mother's child. A gift for drawing. And a sketchbook. He grinned to himself. "Are you looking forward to seeing everyone?"

"Yes. Is Ducky going to do another checkup?"

"I don't know, Ro. You seem okay to me. Do you even remember last night?"

"I was really hot," she said, nodding. "And I couldn't find Alec."

So she had been having feverish nightmares. After Eli had left, Gibbs had gone back to her room. She had been completely still, but her breathing had been labored. Eli had been completely drunk, a blessing. No doubt he was hungover and unwilling to pursue Rosie today, which Gibbs was intended to call a victory.

He only hoped they'd gotten the old bastard drunk enough that he wouldn't remember exactly why he'd come to America in the first place.

He could hear Rosie humming to herself in the back seat, and quickly checked the time. It was a quarter to five, which meant that Abby's results should be in soon or already ready. Was she going to be at the dinner? He hoped so. Maybe she could tell him in person.

And he was eagerly awaiting the truth that the DNA would deliver. For he was quite sure now exactly whose DNA had coupled with Kate's to produce Rose Abigail Heather Todd.

 **XNCISX**

Rosie beat him to the door, eagerly knocking over and over again.

"Have wild gorillas attacked?" Ducky asked cheerfully, answering, "Or- Oh! If it isn't Miss Rosie."

She launched herself at him, and hugged him around the waist, "Hi Ducky!"

"Hello Miss Rosie, why don't you come in?"

Gibbs followed Rosie inside to the living room, where Ziva and Tim were playing what looked like an intense game of Scrabble.

"Ooh, Ziva, that's a good word," Ducky said, peering over her shoulder as he walked past with Gibbs' offered rolls.

"I know. Gaelic."

"What? _Sassenach_? That's not a word!" Tim was incredulous.

"It is! It means an outsider, or a foreigner!" Ziva retorted.

"And you would know what that is!" Tony laughed, and then yelped as a Scrabble tile hit him in the forehead.

"Rosie, pay no attention to your aunt and uncles, they're-."

"They're being bad." Rosie walked over to Ducky and handed him a piece of paper.

"What's this, Miss Rosie?"

"It's you," she said patiently, "See?"

He started laughing, and Gibbs was relieved to see that it was real amusement in his voice when he showed everyone. "Look what our young lady drew for me!" It was a picture of a duck in a bow tie, with a doctor's bag nearby. It said in a child's scrawl _Dr. Ducky._

Ziva smiled. "It is great Rosie. And I love your outfit."

Rosie blushed. "Thank you Ziva."

"Now, I think I'll go back to kicking Tim's-,"

"Ahem." Gibbs cut in.

Ducky made his way back to the kitchen, as Rosie walked over to Tony.

He turned, "Can I help you, Rosiekins?"

She made a face, but held up her book, "Read to me?"

"Sure. Get up here." He patted the space on the couch beside him. She joined him, and he opened to the bookmarked spot. He cleared his throat, and started reading, " _To Sophie's relief, Calcifer blazed up'-_ who is Calcifer?"

"A fire demon. Keep going."

"As you wish, milady. _'Calcifer blazed up bright and cheerful next morning…"_

Gibbs went to help Ducky, wishing suddenly that he owned a camera, so he could capture Tony acting like a father to Rosie. Or, he reminded himself, an attentive uncle. He vowed that when Kate came back to take her daughter, he would keep that photo of Rosie on the beach.

While he was helping Ducky with the dish, ratatouille by the looks of it, he asked casually, "Is Abby coming tonight?"

"Yes, she said she was going to be a bit late. Had things to finish up in her lab, she said."

"Huh."

"Does this, perchance, have anything to do with that DNA sample you had me take from Rosie?"

"It might," Gibbs said casually.

"Mmphm." Ducky made a noise than Gibbs would have characterized- despite his limited knowledge- as inheritably Scottish.

"Duck, did you have to learn to make that noise, or are all Scots born with the ability?"

Ducky turned to him, "What?"

"That noise. It's…very Scottish."

Ducky started laughing, "Ah that explains why my father always made that noise himself."

They grinned at each other. Ducky turned back to the dinner, hearing the doorbell ring.

"Could you get that, Jethro? I assume Abby is here. And do hurry back. I would like to serve dinner, and preferably before Miss Rosie is old enough to be doing _my_ autopsy."

"Sure Duck." He left the kitchen, and went to the door. He opened it to find Abby, who was uncharacteristically quiet. Her face, usually expressive, gave nothing away. He suddenly feared the worst, but forced himself to stay casual.

"Evening, Abs."

"Good evening Gibbs."

"And how are things?"

"Good."

"Did you get the results?" he asked, stepping aside to let her in.

"Yes I did and _Gibbs_!" She hit him on the shoulder.

" _Oof_! What was that for?" he asked, though he already knew.

"That was mean! You should have told me from the beginning!"

"About what?" he was thoroughly puzzled now.

"That it was your DNA! And Rosie's!"

"How would you know that?" he asked, bewildered.

"Because, Gibbs, you may have thought you were smart by calling it a cold case, but my computer is smarter. The instant it received your DNA, it told me it was yours."

"Abby, I'm sorry for tricking you, but I didn't really want to tell you-."

"Tell me what? That you thought you were Rosie's dad?"

"How would you know?" he asked.

"Gibbs! Come on! Kate told me everything."

"Everything?" he confirmed anxiously. Surely..?

"She _told_ me you two had slept together. More than once! Just like she told me how you _blatantly_ flirted with her on Air Force One, and flirted with her when she was dressed as a Marine and you teased her about the bikini Tony bought her _and_ you kissed her on the submarine, _and_ almost slept with her in Cuba, and-."

He covered her mouth with one hand. "Are ya done?"

She nodded. When he took away his hand, he hesitated. But he had to know. "Care to tell me the results now Abs? Now that you've chastised me and told me you knew about me n' Kate?"

Abby looked him right in the eye, "You really want to know? Take a look in a mirror."

"What?" he asked.

"Do I have to spell it out? Rosie. Is. Yours."

"She's mine?"

"Yes! Rosie's _your_ daughter, Gibbs."

Gibbs felt his face break into a huge grin. Rosie wasn't Ari's daughter and _oh shit_ he had to face Director Vance and actually explain that Rosie was his, but he had a daughter! Again. He picked Abby up and hugged her, "Oh that's great Abs!"

"I know, isn't it? She's not Ari's! She's _yours_!"

"What's all this fuss about?" Ducky had made his way from the kitchen. "Jethro did I not explicitly ask you to hurry back? I need your help. Hello Abby."

"Hi Ducky. I'm sorry for holding Gibbs up. I was telling him some good news."

"Ah." Ducky looked between them suspiciously. "You might as well help too."

Abby followed Gibbs into the kitchen, giggling. Gibbs quickly poked his head into the living room, where Tony was continuing, " _I suppose there's no chance, she asked hopelessly, that Howl could be properly in love this time? Calficer snorted green sparks up the chimney…"_

"Ha," Gibbs muttered, "That'll teach Sophie. Two hundred pages and she still hasn't taken a hint!" With that, he walked back into the kitchen.

"What were you muttering about?" Abby asked.

"Just stuff about wizards," he replied cheerfully.

Abby looked confused, but looked at the living room at the sound of Rosie's voice.

"Uncle Tony, are you and Ziva like Sophie and Howl?"

"Nah, I don't think so, kid. I think we're more like Calcifer and Michael."

"Which is which?"

"I think Ziva is a fire demon, don't you- _oof_!" He was cut off and made the noise of someone who'd been abruptly hit in the stomach.

"Were my mom and Gibbs like Sophie and Howl? Quarreling all the time, but actually fond of each other?"

Abby had her knuckles in her mouth to stop her from laughing out loud, and Gibbs was sure he was bright red.

"Yeah Rosie. Your mom and Gibbs were _exactly_ like Sophie and Howl. No doubt about it. Only your mom wasn't old. Just scary."

"Yeah," Rosie agreed ruefully, "I think she's scary sometimes too."

Gibbs laughed and went on with his work. He somehow figured comparing Kate to an old crone to her face would not be the wisest idea.

 **XNCISX**

"Dinner!" Gibbs bellowed into the living room.

" _Dharma!_ I win."

"What? That can't be a word!" Tim's aggravation was evident even from two rooms away.

"Don't be such a sore loser, McLoser!" Tony chimed in.

Ziva was laughing, " _Namaste."_ She made her way into the dining room and sat down. Everyone else made their way in, Tim slinking in like a shamed puppy. Tony was behind him, singing some old rock song under his breath.

He picked up Rosie and swung her around, shouting the lyrics to _"Livin' on a Prayer"_ at the top of his lungs.

"Do shut up, Tony!" Ziva called, about to throw a dinner roll at him, but he grinned at her and set Rosie down.

He bowed to Ziva, "As you wish, sweetcheeks."

She made a face at him. Rosie giggled, and then took a seat between Gibbs and Abby. Ducky stood at the head of the table.

"Shall I bless the meal?"

"Do it, Duck." Gibbs nodded to him.

He cleared his throat, before reciting in impeccable broad Scots, _"Some hae meat but canna eat, and some could eat that want it, but we hae meat and we can eat, and sae the Lord be thankit. Amen!"_

Rosie was giggling. But she stopped when Gibbs stood up, holding his glass. He said, "I'd like to propose a toast."

"We're listening, Gibbs." Abby said, and Rosie looked up at him, admiration in her eyes.

"I'm toasting a recent discovery, an old love and a newfound joy. I'm talking of course about my daughter Rosie. _My_ daughter. So I make this toast to Rosie, but also to family. To family!"

The room was silent for a second, before Ducky asked, "You're-?"

Gibbs held up his glass.

"To family!" they recited, and he clinked his glass against everyone else's. But Rosie was tugging at his sleeve. Adoration was showing on her face.

"What is it Ro?"

"Are you really my dad? My real dad?"

"Yeah Rosie. I'm your dad. You're a Gibbs. And I meant it," he said, looking into the same blue eyes he knew he himself possessed. "You're stuck with me."

She wrapped him in a frantic, tight hug. He looked up, his arms still wrapped around Rosie, before leaning down and whispering in her ear, "Go show some love to Ziva, hey?"

Rosie ran around the table to where Ziva was sitting, looking happy but a bit stunned at the same time. She walked right up to her, climbed into her lap, and said "I'm adopting you. You're my aunt now."

"Am I?" she asked.

"Yes. You're my aunt. And I love you!" she wrapped her in a hug too, the kind of bone-cracking hug only a five year old is capable of giving.

Ziva smiled, "And I you, _mon petite chou._ Even if we aren't blood."

Ducky waved a hand, overhearing Ziva's comment, "You don't need to be blood to be family. We are, for all intents and purposes, a clan. So I propose my own toast; a toast to Clan NCIS!"

"I'll drink to that," Tony grinned. "Do we get our own tartan now? Or a coat of arms? A clan motto perhaps?"

"Quiet Tony, you're ruining the moment." Tim grinned at him.

"We've already got a motto," Gibbs snorted. "Rosie what's our clan motto?"

She grinned and called out "Semper Fi!"

"Cheers!" Gibbs laughed, and looked at Ducky. His cheeks were hurting from laughing so hard.

"Can we eat now?" Rosie asked, tugging at his sleeve again.

"Of course, Ro. Let's eat."

 **XNCISX**

Tony and Rosie had gone off after dinner, because Tony had claimed he needed to know what happened to Sophie and Howl. Ziva and Tim, along with Abby, settled in for a game of Monopoly. Ducky and Gibbs had taken a seat, watching them, listening to the snap of wood in the fireplace. Gibbs had set up a roaring blaze that heated the room considerably.

And now, Rosie was cradled in Ducky's arms, as he sang to her softly " _And me and my true love will never meet again…"_

"Duck!" he said softly. "Something a bit more cheerful, perhaps?"

"Ah yes. Sorry Jethro. Got a bit carried away." He cleared his throat. " _Blossom of snow, may you bloom and grow, bloom and grow forever…"_

She reached up and touched his bowtie sleepily, "You have a nice voice too, Ducky."

"Thank you my dear. Do you have any requests? Or shall I keep going?

"That's a nice song too… Keep going please."

Gibbs' eyelids flickered, as the fire was warm, he was full of good food and surrounded by the family- the clan- he had indeed taken as his own. Ducky's muted singing was echoing in his ears, and for once, he felt somewhat peaceful.

That moment of peace was shattered by the buzz of his cellphone in his pocket. He glanced at it, sleepy himself. He didn't recognize the number, but ducked into the hall to answer it.

"Gibbs," he stifled a yawn.

"It's me."

He uttered a very bad word in surprise. And then… "Kate?" he asked.

Just as he uttered her name, there was a knock on the door, as if speaking her name had conjured something evil. So much for a peaceful evening. That had been the calm. And here, he reflected grimly, was the storm.


	8. Chapter 8

"Hi Kate," he said turning back from the door.

"I should be back in the next few days. How's my daughter? Is she in trouble?"

"No, Ro is completely fine. Well. Eli David has been sniffing around."

It was Kate's turn to say a very bad word that matched his own.

"You know that's a bad word," he said primly, imitating his daughter.

Kate laughed in surprise, "She does that to you too huh?"

"Reminds me of her mother. Of course, ya never had much to say except bad words in my presence."

She chuckled again, before her voice changed. She asked a question but Gibbs missed it because of the continued knocks on the door.

"Duck!" he called, "Door!"

"Yes, Jethro I hear it!" But due to the growing lateness of the hour and the continued knocks on the door, he heard Ducky say, "Ziva, take Rosie upstairs will you? She's practically falling asleep."

"Come on, _mon petite chou._ Upstairs we go." Ziva carried her past Gibbs and up the stairs to one of the waiting spare bedrooms.

"What?" he asked Kate, before going back into the living room.

"I asked how she's been."

"Good. I mean, she caught some cold bug- ugh she's like her mother. I've never-," he paused.

"Yes I know, you're a magical immortal wizard who's immune to germs. Is she better now?"

"Yeah she's fighting fit. She fell asleep when Ducky was singing to her."

"Ducky was singing to her?" He heard the smile in her voice.

"Yes, and Ziver is carrying her upstairs to get some rest. It's late here."

He heard Ducky open the door, "Ah, Director David, Director Vance. I wasn't expecting you at my little fete this evening." _Or as I like to call it,_ Gibbs thought, _you weren't invited._

"Who's at the door?" Kate asked.

"A few of my closest friends," Gibbs muttered through gritted teeth. "Vance and David."

"What?" Kate asked, outraged. "I thought I'd pulled them off the scent! I was in Tel Aviv two days ago, and could have sworn his associated were tailing me!"

"They coulda been, Kate. But David is here. And Rosie is upstairs."

"Damn it," she said grimly. "Don't let them near her."

"Kate, you don't have to worry about them-,"

"Yes! I do. She's five, not fifteen, and certainly not old enough to be a Mossad recruit, but she is old enough to be groomed in the same way Ari was. I will not have my daughter go through that, regardless of who her goddamned grandfather is!"

"Kate-,"

"I have to go." She abruptly hung up and he had a strong urge to bang his head off a wall. He hadn't had a chance to tell her his news. And here she was, worrying that the devil was at her doorstep, and damn it all, he couldn't do much to help! Except tell her that she needn't worry.

He steeled himself and arranged his face into its usual blank annoyance as David and Vance walked in.

"Evening Gibbs. We heard from a reliable source that Kate's daughter is here this evening. Care to tell us where she is?"

"Not especially," Gibbs replied.

"What do you intend to do?" Tony asked, "Brand her with the Mossad seal? Or feed her truth serum maybe?"

David flinched at Tony's hard gaze. "I don't know what you mean," he replied coolly.

"The hell you don't." Tony's fists were clenched.

Ziva returned, and looked coldly at her father. He turned.

"Hello my daughter," he said, reaching for her.

She stepped aside. "What are you doing here, Director David?"

"I came to see our new relative, of course. So Ziva, dear, if you would be so kind as to tell me where she is?"

"No, I'm afraid I cannot do that."

It appeared what had happened in Somalia was alive and well in the minds of everyone involved.

"Sorry, Eli, but you're going to have to go through me, if you want her." Tony said.

"She's not yours to take." Tim stepped beside him.

Eli looked between them calmly, as if they were merely Boy Scouts instead of federal agents. "Oh? She has no father anymore, courtesy of Gibbs here, which leads me to question why she is in his care in the first place."

"Now see here," Ducky was furious, "You cannot just barge into my residence and demand we relinquish the child!"

"I know a thing or two about custody battles," Gibbs said calmly, "And usually they start when ya get a lawyer." Of course what he knew of custody battles stemmed from Fornell fighting and losing one with Diane.

Tony snorted. "Not too fond of lawyers myself."

"Nah. Me neither. But seeing as Kate probably wouldn't appreciate the seizure of her daughter by sinister forces..." Gibbs let the sentence trail off, staring down Director David. "Especially for a child with questionable paternity."

"I am not entirely sure what to think of a woman who heartlessly abandoned her child to- how did you word it, Agent Gibbs?- sinister forces. Especially someone who killed her father."

"Her father isn't dead," Abby said.

"My dear, where have you been the last six years? My son is dead. He was killed _nobly_ in the line of duty by Agent Gibbs."

"Usually when someone pops up in my basement and threatens to shoot me with my own sniper rifle, I tend to not be pleased." Gibbs smirked.

"And I am not a man you wish to cross, Agent Gibbs. My family has a long memory, isn't that right, Ziva?"

"No."

He turned to her, "What?"

"No. That isn't right. This isn't right. Taking a child you _presume_ to be your granddaughter is not right. Have you no morals anymore? Did they leave you with age?" Ziva asked angrily.

"Uh oh," Tony grinned.

"I have had quite enough of this debate. Tell me where the girl is."

"You don't even know her name!" Tim chimed in. "How can you claim her when you don't even know her name?"

David didn't answer, but simply smiled, "I do believe it's time to go play hide and seek. I was always champion at that game, because I couldn't be found… but I can seek with the best of them. Leon, if you will help me?"

He menacingly took a step towards the stairs. Vance followed, although he was starting to look a little sorry he'd shown up in the first place.

Tony and Tim immediately reached for weapons that weren't there, but Ziva was faster. A flash of light and her stony face was all Gibbs saw, until he saw it.

The knife, quivering from the impact, imbedded in the wall right next to Eli's head.

"Ducky, I am sorry about the wall," she said, not taking her eyes off her father.

"Oh my dear, it's quite all right. I've been meaning to replace that wallpaper for ages. I finally have an excuse to put in something more to my taste."

Ziva managed a smile.

Eli turned to her. "Is this what it has come to between us, Ziva?"

"I am afraid it is so."

"Very well." He straightened. "I believe I will return to collect the girl- Leon, what is her name?"

"Rose, sir."

"Rose? What kind of name is that?" he was personally offended by Rosie's name. It made Gibbs grit his teeth.

"It's her mother's middle name. And a flower."

"I see. I shall return to collect Rose in the morning. Where shall I come to collect her?"

"NO!" came a yell from the stairs, and Rosie shot into the room as if she'd been launched from a cannon. She blew right past Vance and David, and tackled Gibbs around the waist. He clutched onto her.

"Ro, you should go back upstairs." He was about to kneel down, and reassure her everything was okay. But she wasn't having it. She started shouting.

"No Daddy! Don't make me go with them! Please! I want to stay here with you!"

Eli had been about to approach the girl, but drew up short when she spoke.

"Daddy?" Vance asked, eyebrows raised, as he glanced between Gibbs and the girl. But there was a gleam, a spark of _I've got you, you bastard_ in his eyes. Because… what Gibbs had been denying all along was true. He had been the one who had slept with Caitlin Todd.

Rosie had frozen against Gibbs, but she was clearly scared. She turned to look at them, and Eli took in a breath sharply.

"She looks nothing like my son. I presume she looks like her mother?"

"That's because she isn't your son's."

"You won't!" Rosie said, fists clenched. Gibbs was amazed she hadn't cried at all. "You _won't_ take me away from my dad! I want to stay here with him and my mom! So they can be like Sophie and Howl and fight all the time!"

Eli was staring dumbfounded, before looking at Gibbs, "I must say, I am confused, Agent Gibbs."

"Come on Eli, it's a popular storybook." Tony snarked.

"What?" David looked hopelessly lost. Gibbs glared at Tony who got the message. _Don't make this worse._

"No need to be confused. Rosie is mine." He put his hands on her shoulders.

"Yours?" David and Vance spoke at the same time, unaware of it.

"It's true, Director Vance." Abby stepped forward. "The DNA testing confirmed it. Rosie is in all intents and purposes the daughter of Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

She handed the print-out of the results to Vance. He stared at the page, looking more and more sheepish- with a tinge of annoyance- by the minute.

Eli spluttered, "How can this be?"

"I think you of all people would know how babies are made, Director David," Abby said sweetly. "You did have three kids after all. And we're all very privileged to know one of them."

"Father, I believe your business here is finished," Ziva was firm.

Vance straightened his suit, and looked at Gibbs, "You and I have a lot to discuss. Be in my office at nine on the dot tomorrow!" He left the room, Eli trying to look dignified as he followed him. Gibbs felt rather like a scolded child being called to the principal's office. No doubt he was going to get chewed out for not telling Vance that he'd slept with Kate. After a good night of sleep and the clearing of the air with David, he felt he could face anything.

He felt Rosie tugging at his sleeve, and turned, "Ro, aren't you exhausted?" He heard the door slam.

"Dad, how _are_ babies made?"

"Sweetie, I think that's a story for when you're older. For now, how about you let Ducky tell you a bedtime story?"

"Dad?" she paused, on her way out of the room, clutching Ducky's hand.

"Yeah Ro?"

"Are you in trouble?"

"Yeah a little bit. But it's okay. As long as I don't get fired; I have a kid to feed after all."

"Maybe you should quit instead and move back to Mexico," Tony suggested. "Hire Franks to be your nanny."

The idea of Franks parenting his little girl was laughable. No doubt he'd either teach her a bunch of curse words or treat her like another grandchild. Either way the idea of Grandpa Mike was side-splitting.

Tim and Ziva both looked at him, and then the three started laughing.

"Ignore your relatives okay? They're crazy." Rosie smiled up at him, and he kissed her on the forehead, "I'll take whatever comes, okay? I've got you, I'm not too worried."

He looked up at Ducky, who smiled, "You're welcome to stay. I have plenty of spare rooms. It's a big house."

"Must get lonely Duck."

He gestured at the team, "With this much family, how could I ever be lonely?" Duck led Rosie upstairs.

Gibbs watched them leave, and grinned at his back. _Good point,_ he thought.

He chose to sit by the fire, as the three members of his team went back to playing Monopoly, grateful that the danger had passed. Now all he wanted was to take a moment and think of how much he wished for a proper family. He didn't want a long, drawn-out custody battle, and he didn't want Rosie shuttled back and forth between them. He wanted his daughter to finally have a real upbringing. Even if he had to get down and beg Kate to let him parent Rosie with her. He would do it at this point.

As he made his way upstairs, he paused by Rosie's door, listening.

 _"About two hundred years ago…"_ That told Gibbs everything. In Scottish stories, it was always two hundred years. He wondered which of the stories Ducky was filling his daughter's head with. Reassured that she was taken care of, he retired to his own room.

As he was falling asleep, he wondered exactly how he was going to break the news to Kate. Maybe he'd ask Rosie for help. He laughed at the remembrance of her yelling at the stunned Directors exactly whose kid she was. She had a flair for drama.

 _"You won't take me away from my dad!"_ They definitely wouldn't now.

Rosie was safe. And he could at last, sleep easily in that knowledge.

Now he just wanted Kate back. And damn the consequences.

 **XNCISX**

Several hours had passed by, when he jerked away in surprise. He had sensed someone's presence, and though he could sleep through warfare, somehow his senses were attuned to when people crept into his room unannounced. He was already reaching for a nonexistent weapon, when he saw Rosie standing there.

"Ro?" he asked, confused, "What are you doing up?"

"I had a bad dream that they took me away."

"Oh come here." He was awake enough now, and sat on the edge of the bed, flicking on the light. "No one is going to take you away. You're safe now Rosie. And your mom is going to come back any day now."

"Are you sure I'm safe?"

"Yes, I'm positive. No doubt the bad men will hear that you're mine and be too scared to come chase after you!"

She smiled. "How do you know for sure?"

"I just know." He reached for his bag. "I've got something for you. Turn on the light, hey?"

She did, turning on the ornate bedside lamp, the type that Ducky's mother had favored. He pulled out the worn sketchbook, and handed it to her.

"This used to be your mom's, back when she worked for me. She would draw suspects and stuff, but she kept one book to draw the team."

"Oh?" she asked, running her hands over it.

"Ziva found it in her desk, and gave it to me. And now I'm giving it to you."

"You said it was my mom's?" Rosie asked. She was interested now, but no longer sleepy, by the sounds of it.

"Yeah. Go ahead, look through it."

Rosie started carefully flipping through the pages of the sketchbook, occasionally pausing at sketches of different team members. And then she stared at a drawing hidden in the back of the book.

It was a drawing of Gibbs, the raw power and faint smile emphasized in the drawing, in a way that Gibbs knew meant she cared for him. Feelings were radiating off the page.

"This is a good picture of you, dad."

"Yeah, your mom's a great artist, isn't she Ro?"

Rosie snuggled into his side, clutching the sketchbook to her chest, "I want to be just like her someday. Or just like you."

"Maybe you should try to be someone better than me, Ro. I'm not a hero."

She hummed a little, sounding like a tiny bumblebee.

"But you're my dad," she said, as if that explained everything.

"And that's good enough for you?"

"Of course!" she frowned up at him.

"Will it be good enough for your mom though?" he teased. "She must be used to a higher standard of living, and better men. Not someone old and tired like me."

"You _will_ be good enough for her. Even if you're not a wizard."

"Did I need to be?" he asked.

"No," she said simply. "Just you."

"I'll be that, if it'll be good enough to look after you and your mom."

"Are we going to leave, dad?"

"No. Not if I can help it."

"Good. Because I want to stay here forever. With you and Ducky's stories, and your steaks, and mom's drawings…" she was falling asleep again, and he carried her back to her room.

"God willing," he murmured. "You will stay."

 _I just have to talk Kate into it._


	9. Chapter 9

"So, let me get this straight, Agent Gibbs." Vance was staring at him, arms crossed. If he hadn't been in a suit, and standing behind a desk, he would look like a little kid on the playground, pouting because there was no room on the monkey bars. "You were aware this entire time that you were in fact the father of Caitlin Todd's child, and yet when I asked for your assistance, you not only blatantly disregarded my request, you outright _lied_ about the child's whereabouts to the director of Mossad."

Gibbs shifted from one foot to the other. "With all due respect, Director. I only got Eli David completely plastered with my finest bourbon, I did _not_ chuck him in the Potomac, which was my first instinct."

"You're on thin ice here, Gibbs. And I don't think you want to test my patience."

Gibbs stood up a little straighter. "Forgive me, I hadn't thought I'd done anything wrong. Director."

"Only broken your own rule about relationships between agents! I presume Director Morrow had no idea of what was going on?"

"No sir. Was I obligated to inform you of every woman I've slept with since starting this job? Because if so, you might want to pour yourself some Scotch and get comfortable." _Jenny. Hollis. Hart. Kate._ He winced to himself. He'd never thought again about his relationship with Hollis.

Vance looked at him. "You impeded-,"

"I impeded nothing!" Gibbs snarled. "There was no active investigation going on, I would have heard. So you can take this self-righteous _I impeded your bullshit fake investigation_ and shove it up your ass."

"You lied to me, Gibbs. Lied to your superior. Does _Semper Fidelis_ not hold here?"

Gibbs flinched inwardly, and leaned forward, placing his hands on Vance's desk. Vance took a step back, eyeing Gibbs warily.

Gibbs was fuming silently. He kept his face calm, but his fingers were tapping on Leon's desk. He grinned at him.

" _Semper Fidelis_ does hold, Director. Although as someone who was never in the Corps himself, I'm not sure that you should be invoking _our_ motto. It holds, and has held from the moment I took Rosie into my home. It was loyalty to Kate and Rosie, not to _you,_ if I may be so blunt."

Vance stared at him. "And if I told you to give up your badge right now?"

"I'd do it. I'd find somewhere else. And you'd be without one hell of an agent, leaving a team rudderless."

"And how would that daughter of yours fare?" Vance asked, eyes flashing. "The _bastard_ of a disgraced federal agent."

"Shut _up_!" Gibbs slammed a hand on Vance's desk. "Do you think it hasn't killed me, absolutely _killed me_ inside to know that I was outta her life? I missed _everything_. All because of the monster Eli David brought into the world, and the fear that _my daughter_ was his! But I'm still here doing your legwork, having done some things by illegal or unorthodox means, and you've never blinked an eye because it's worked! And what you choose to get angry about is me, because I slept with one of my agents _six goddamned years ago_ and neglected to inform my superiors about it?"

"You _jeopardized_ international relations, and don't pull that crap about Eli jeopardizing them first, he was taking steps to improve the relationship between Mossad and NCIS, all because of that harmless little girl! He was even talking about joint ops and more liaisons!"

"Why so he can abandon more of them to die on foreign soil?" Gibbs took a deep breath. "This is a man you would trust a five year old girl with? Are you out of your mind?"

"You are way out of line, Gibbs." Vance was quiet.

"No sir, I think I'm right. You can't trust Eli David to look after so much as a fly. He groomed his son to be a mole, and never once thought of his welfare. It turned him into a monster. A monster who raped and tried to kill one of _our_ agents. And his daughter- Ziva- he trained her to be an assassin. A killer. And then once he'd done what he needed with her, he abandoned her! What kind of man did you make friends with, Director?"

Vance opened his mouth to speak, when his phone buzzed.

"Director Vance?"

"Yes?" he asked, impatiently, glaring at Gibbs as he did so.

"I've got a woman here who wants to see you. She won't give me her name-."

Vance looked at Gibbs, who'd stared at the door in a mixture of alarm and hope. "I'm in a meeting right now."

Yes, and no doubt the whole bullpen could hear their " _meeting"._

"Yes sir, I told her that, but she's insisting that she see you. It's important, she says."

Gibbs had started towards the door, but Vance held up a hand. He got the message: _stay put._ He did, but kept his head turned, waiting. He knew. Somehow. He reached out with every fiber of his being, trying to connect with what was behind those doors.

Somehow, through whatever voodoo Abby believed in, or Howl's magic or just plain gut instinct- and he had lots of that-he knew.

 _Kate_.

"Very well. Send her in."

The door burst open, and there she was. Tan and fit, and healthy looking. Her eyes lit up briefly when she saw him, but she simply nodded at him.

He nearly burst with the effort of hiding a huge grin at the sight of her. He wanted to run over, pull her into his arms, and reassure her that he had taken care of _their_ daughter. Most of all, he wanted to really hold her again. For the first time in six years, the crack in his heart at losing her started to mend a little.

Her eyes said _later._ Her mouth was set in a grim line, as she turned to face Director Vance.

"It's a pleasure, Director Vance. I didn't have a chance to meet your predecessor, but I had heard good things about the agency since my departure." She held out a hand.

He took it. "You must be Caitlin Todd. We were just… discussing you. And your daughter."

"Ah yes. Rosie. I trust that she's safe."

Vance looked over at Gibbs, a sidelong glance that Kate noticed.

"I had heard that you had put my daughter in jeopardy." She straightened, so she was looking Vance in the eye. "I don't think I need to tell you what happens when you mess with someone's family."

"You don't." He stared at her. "Why are you here, Miss Todd?"

"I came to speak to you, to plead with you personally, as I've heard you're closely… acquainted with Eli David. If you ever let her so much as speak to the man, I will personally see that neither of your careers survive. Am I understood?"

Vance glared. "Are you threatening me?"

"No Director, because I assume Gibbs took care of that for me. He's the one I trust to look after my daughter, because he doesn't get involved with all the politics."

"Politics?"

"You've been treating my daughter as a political pawn in your international chess game, when she's just a child. And I was on the Presidential detail, sir. I don't need you to tell me about politics. Or about the greater good. Because Rosie is my greater good. And you won't lay a hand on her."

"I see."

"Oh, and if you fire Agent Gibbs for doing his job- what was that you said, jeopardizing international relations?- I will be very unhappy."

"It's understood ma'am." He turned to Gibbs. "Get the hell out of my office."

"Gladly, sir." He took Kate's arm, and said, "Come on Kate, I know a great coffee place."

As soon as Vance's door closed, he turned her to face him, and examined every inch of her face. Startled by the intensity in his gaze, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Kate… there's something I need to tell you."

"What?" she asked, suddenly looking terrified. "Rosie-?"

"Rosie is fine." He smiled. "She's being babysat by Ducky today. We can go get her later."

Kate sighed with relief. Then she thumped him in the chest.

"Oof!" He double over briefly, before straightening, a little breathless. She hadn't lost her ability to throw a punch at least.

"You scared me," she accused.

He grinned. "So now what I will tell you will be anticlimactic."

"I will hit you again," she warned.

"First off, we haven't even said hello." He leaned down and kissed her. "Hey Kate, I missed you," he said when he pulled away.

Vance's secretary was gaping at them, and he knew it would be all around the office within a quarter hour.

"Hi Gibbs," she said, surprised. "What was that for?" The unspoken part was _you have not kissed me in six years._ But it also said that she had missed him kissing her. And he liked it.

 _Because you're home. And you can come live in the nuthouse I call a family._ "Because I'm glad to see you. And I'm happy you're safe. Now, let's go."

"Go where? Ducky's?"

"No." He laughed. "I meant it, I know a good place for coffee. Come on, my treat."

 **XNCISX**

Once they were seated in the diner, he looked at her with a grin on his face.

"Will you stop grinning at me?" she asked, grinning. "You're starting to look like one of those possessed clown dolls. What's your all-important, anticlimactic news?"

"Ari isn't Rosie's father."

" _What_?" she asked. Yelled really. Several patrons turned to look at her, and she clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Ari. He's not her father."

Kate's face grew stormy. "You had it tested? Without my knowing? Don't you need my permission for that kind of thing?" He nearly grinned. She _had_ done her research, no doubt anticipating some long custody battle. And then winced a little at the fire in her eyes. Some kind of battle was imminent.

"Yeah but-,"

"Leroy _Jethro_ Gibbs, don't you _but_ me! I specifically said I _didn't_ want to know. And now you spring this on me as soon as I get back?"

"Kate, listen-," He did not want her making a scene in the middle of a coffee shop. Between the two of them, they'd caused enough gossip for the week. The rumor mill of DC was likely already churning with his argument with Vance.

"How the hell did you find out that Rosie wasn't Ari's?" she asked, puzzled, but- he hoped- no longer angry. "His DNA wasn't on file."

"Because when Abby put it through her computer program, it matched to someone already in the system."

"What?" she asked, biting her lip. It was a remembered gesture and an unconscious one.

"Kate, do you really not get it?" he asked.

"Gibbs!" she complained.

"Better change her name." He grinned.

"Why? Are you going to tell me or will I have to pour coffee on you?"

"But I bought you that coffee!" he protested.

She held the mug up threateningly. He knew she was serious, so he relented.

"Okay! Rosie is going to have to have her last name changed… to Gibbs." He was pretty proud of himself for his clever little reveal.

Kate stared at him for a second, open-mouthed in confusion. And then…

" _You_?"

"Yeah." He shrugged. "Me." He handed her the print-out, a copy of the one Abby had given the Director. The one that was paper and ink, but also a declaration of relief and freedom. And a piece of paper that put Ari Haswari's restless ghost to rest once and for all.

"Oh my God." She stared at the page he'd handed her, and then up at him, her eyes shining. He hadn't seen her this happy in a long time. "She's your daughter! Oh Gibbs, that's amazing! Does she know?"

"Yes and when told she was going to be forcibly removed by David- don't ask- she loudly protested. Said she wants to stay with us forever. Your daughter has a gesture for theatrics."

She grinned back at him, matching his. "I think she gets it from you, actually." She paused. "Us? As in…"

He reached across the table and took her hand, "As in both of us, Katie. You. Me. The team. _Us_."

She wrinkled her nose at the nickname, "So," she started, then stopped.

"So…" he mimicked her. "We should go grab our daughter, hey?"

"I guess so." She paused, and then smiled a little. " _Our_ daughter. That's so strange."

"Shouldn't be strange, you've had five years to get used to the idea," he joked.

"No I mean… you're a dad again."

"Should I be buying myself a cake or something? Or will I have to wait until Father's Day to celebrate?" he asked, tossing down a tip.

"Well how about you talk Ducky into making us dinner, I give you all your souvenirs that I bought when I was running around the world, you know, trying madly to outrun a couple of people I apparently didn't need to outrun in the first place, and we'll discuss it then." She smiled at him sweetly.

He grinned, "If you say so Kate. Now what do you say? Go tell Ro you're home?"

"Indeed." As she walked away in front of him, he suddenly started wondering exactly what was going to happen next. Kate knew he was Rosie's dad, and she hadn't run from him screaming. It was a start.

 **XNCISX**

"Well." Gibbs pulled up and parked the car in front of Ducky's house. "This is it."

"It is," Kate agreed.

"I hope Ducky answers the door," Gibbs grinned. "I know he'd love to see you."

"No point delaying it." Kate got out of the car, but Gibbs sat for a second, his eyes immediately seeking her out as she wandered up the front steps.

He got out and followed her. He realized, with a quiet grin, that this would be their first moment together. As a whole.

Kate seemed to be bracing herself as she knocked on the door. Gibbs was right behind her, when it opened.

Ducky's face was one of pure delight. "Caitlin?" he asked, surprised.

"Ducky." She stepped forward. "I'm sorry I never-," Her apologies were interrupted when he pulled her into a hug. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, and Gibbs saw the smile on Ducky's face. His friend was grinning so hard Gibbs was sure that poor Duck's face would split right in half.

"Caitlin." He looked her over once they'd broken their embrace. "You've come home."

"Oh Ducky, of course." She kissed him on the cheek.

"Now come inside. Rosie is just waiting for the tea to be ready. What would you like? Tea? Something stronger perhaps?"

"Ducky, Gibbs told me," she started cautiously.

He turned to look at her, and smiled. "Ah did he? Good. About time, Jethro!" Plainly Ducky was waiting for some other announcement. A engagement, perhaps? Gibbs could see it in his eyes, but his mind was whirling too hard to comprehend Duck's meaningful look.

But Ducky was leading Kate into the kitchen, where Rosie was sitting at the table, a plate of cookies in front of her. She turned to see who had disturbed her peaceful afternoon with Ducky, and-

"Mom!" she yelled, scrambling out of her chair and throwing herself at Kate, who knelt down just in time to catch her daughter. "Mommy, you're home!"

"Yes sweetie, I'm home. And I'm not going anywhere! I'm not leaving again, okay?"

"Okay. Oh I missed you."

"I missed you too, blossom. But I heard you've been having a good time with your dad."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?" she demanded.

Years of pain and fear suddenly welled up in Kate's eyes, and she grabbed her daughter tightly in another hug. "I didn't know, Rosie. Your dad just told me."

"How did you not know?" she asked, a bit confused.

"It was just the way things turned out, I never-."

"It's okay." Gibbs reached out and put a hand on Kate's shoulder.

She nodded. "Thanks."

"Welcome."

Ducky walked over, setting the teapot down on the table, and asking, "Do you two want tea?"

"Sure Duck, but do you want to put some Scotch in mine? It's the least you can do." Gibbs grinned at his old friend. "Since ya owe me for the bourbon."

"'Twas a noble cause, Jethro. Protecting our lovely Miss Rosie here."

Kate stared between the two of them as her daughter reabsorbed herself in the coloring she'd abandoned. "What are you talking about?"

"We may- Jethro and I- have gotten the honorable Director David a wee bit drunk," Ducky smiled as he said it.

"Why?"

"I wanted to launch him into the Potomac." Gibbs said with a straight face. "But all I had to hand was my bourbon. And I wasn't gonna waste it by smashing it over his head. So we got him drunk. Drunk enough he forgot all about his reason for appearing at my house in the first place."

Kate paled. "Jesus."

Gibbs glanced at Rosie, who looked up at her mother with a frown.

"Yes Rosie, I know, it's a bad word." She didn't even look at her daughter, but continued staring at Ducky and Gibbs as though they were a particularly hard puzzle to solve. Then she turned to Rosie, "Sweetie, do you want tea?"

"Yes please." She was busy scribbling.

Kate turned to Gibbs. He waved his hand, but grabbed two of the cookies, stuffing them in his mouth.

"Really Jethro, you call that table manners?" Ducky asked, sitting down beside Gibbs.

He grinned through a mouthful of cookies, saw Kate roll her eyes, and then turned to Rosie once he swallowed them, "Did you make these? They're really good, Ro."

He saw Kate watching him as he talked to Rosie, and saw Rosie's eyes light up at the nickname. He grinned to himself as he saw it.

"Yeah! Grandpa Ducky and I made them together! And he was telling me stories."

 _Uh oh._ "What kind of stories?"

"About when he was younger. He was young once you know," she informed him.

Ducky laughed as Kate choked on her tea. "Hard as it is to believe my dear, it is true."

"I believe it." Rosie said. "I'm sure you were very handsome."

She looked around in confusion as Kate and Gibbs both started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, sweetheart." Kate smoothed a hand over her daughter's hair. "But yes, I'm sure Grandpa Ducky was very handsome once."

Gibbs grinned, and leaned over, "Kate, can I talk to ya for a second? In the hallway maybe?"

She nodded, "Ducky why don't you tell her about all the girls you used to chase after?"

"I courted, Caitlin, I did not chase. But there was this one girl who was rather fond of cricket players and I was of course one of the more handsome lads in my cricket whites so…"

Under the cover of Ducky's story, Kate followed Gibbs into the hallway.

"Are you going to stay with me?" he asked.

"For now. It's all a little disorganized at the moment, Gibbs. Seeing as I'm jobless, and without a house."

"So you and Rosie can stay with me for a while. Let the rest of us get back to our cases."

She frowned. "Was she really that much trouble?"

"Of course not… Kate, lemme ask ya somethin'."

"What?"

"Are you happy that it's me?"

"What?"

"Are you happy I'm Rosie's dad?"

She paused, and he saw her thinking it over. Finally she looked up at him, and put her hands on his shoulders. "Honestly Gibbs?"

"Honestly…?" he was distracted, looking at her lips.

"There is no one better." She leaned in, and kissed him on the cheek.

Rosie almost giggled as she watched from around the corner, and ran back into the kitchen. "They're acting lovey-dovey," she reported to her grandfather.

"Are they? Ah yes well... It has been a long time. But I suppose it's possible…"

Rosie could see her grandfather was getting lost in his thoughts, and then she sighed. "Are they dating?"

"Your parents? No. Not as far as I know, my dear."

"Mmphm." Her imitation of him was so spot-on, Ducky had to laugh. And then she asked another question, "Are they in love?"

"Well my dear, the only people who know for sure are your mum and dad. But based on my limited knowledge on the subject of _l'amour,_ I would say they have not lost their shared chemistry. Even after all this time."

"All this time?"

"Six years is a long time to be apart," he said softly.

Rosie's eyes lit up. "Grandpa Ducky, I've got an idea!"

And Ducky turned, "Yes?"

"Do you think that they _could_ get together?"

"I don't know… why what are you thinking, Miss Rosie? Nothing to get you or me in trouble I hope?"

"Let's give them a date, Grandpa."

"You know my dear… some time alone might just be the ticket… It just might bring them together again!"


	10. Chapter 10

"Do you have any idea what we're in for?" Kate asked, looking at Gibbs. He shrugged.

"Ducky said he and Tony would take care of our daughter for the evening. You and I are going to have Chinese takeout at my place."

"No steaks and a roaring fire?" she asked, looking over at him. He grinned, looking at the road.

"Steaks, no. Already told ya, Katie, we're having takeout. If you want a roaring fire, then you'll get one if you really want one. I had no idea you liked fires."

"No, I just remember always loving when you would smell like smoke and wood shavings."

He chuckled. "I knew it."

"Knew what?"

"When I was joking to Abby that women I dated thought sawdust smelled sexy."

"It didn't smell sexy, so don't act so smug." She was using a stern tone he was quite certain she'd adopted with Rosie.

"Wow. You really sound like a parent. I'm out of practice myself."

"Didn't seem like it yesterday afternoon. Gibbs… Why did you ask me to come for dinner? We're living together."

"And?" he asked, as they pulled into his driveway.

"The three of us could have had dinner together."

He turned off the engine and turned to her. "I wanted to have dinner with you, Kate. Alone."

She swallowed, and he saw the look on her face. "Oh."

"Let me get that." He opened his own door and walked around, opening hers. "Sorry." He said.

She stared. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because. I know you don't like me treating you like a lady. Something about how you shave your legs and not your face…" he trailed off, a smirk on his face.

She giggled, and took his offered arm. "I've grown a bit. I wouldn't mind a bit of gentlemanly behavior now."

As they walked inside, he said "So tell me about this job you've been doing."

She sighed, as she took off her jacket. She was wearing a blue dress he didn't recognize, but appreciated. She'd always looked good in blue. Her hair was loose around her face, and her eyes seemed to glow a bit whenever she looked at him.

"I got the offer from a man named Alpert. Two weeks after I'd found out I was pregnant. I was down in Miami with my sister- she didn't know- and I'd gotten the call. So this guy calls and offers me a security position. Said he knew all about my work with Secret Service and with NCIS. Heard I'd been a good agent for both. Asked me to meet him in a café to talk about my prospects."

"And you went?" he asked, as they sat down on the couch. He moved to start building up a fire, and she grinned as she watched him.

"I was jobless and pregnant- so I thought- by an insane man who was hunting me for all I knew."

"How did you find out Ari had died?" How he'd been killed in Gibbs' basement, was another matter entirely.

"I called Tobias Fornell."

"What?" he turned to her, distracted.

"I'd known about the manhunt when I quit, so I called Fornell and he told me. Ari Haswari was dead. No traces remained of him."

"And you thought a certain trace did."

"I wasn't a fool Gibbs. And it was within a few days of you and I-,"

"Yeah. I remember. And I was shocked when you quit, Kate. I hadn't seen it coming. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because how could you have ever looked at me the same? Knowing that the same body you'd seen, had been forcibly- I couldn't. I didn't want to."

"So you decided to play the martyr." He said. "Take the baby and run."

"Gibbs I knew that no matter what, I would love whatever child I was carrying. But I didn't dare find out. How could I look at her the same? Knowing she's the child of the man that tried to kill me and not the child of the man I-," her voice broke.

"The man you what?" he was alarmed. He'd known, of course, but he wasn't willing to accept it.

She brushed at her face, and shook her head. "Mittelos paid all my medical fees. And then a month after Rosie was born, I moved out to their tropical research base. Things went to hell from there. So I started doing security work, guarding the boss of the operation. Ben. We became good friends, and he was very fond of Rosie. But he… he wasn't a good man. So finally when I told him the truth about Ari, the real truth, he… accepted it. And when I said I was running, he met me in Portland, and told me everything he could about the people chasing me."

"Okay." He said.

"He also asked if I could trust you."

"And you said?"

"I didn't tell him that we- that we'd been together. I wasn't _ashamed_ of you… It's just… Rule 12."

"Kate. I'm glad you came to me. I'm glad ya trusted me. Because now we know the truth and our daughter is safe. And why would he have cared about Rule 12? It isn't like he knows… me."

"He doesn't. And he's not exactly a stickler for rules himself… And he wouldn't have cared. But I did. Because to you, Gibbs, your rules are sacred."

"You're right," he grinned to show he was teasing. "My rules are very important to me. So tell me about this Ben guy. Anything I should know?"

"He loves rabbits, and making sarcastic quips to everyone. But he can be a bit of a softie. And he used to have a daughter himself, so he's very fond of Rosie."

"Is he? And you trusted him with Rosie?"

"It wasn't like he ever did much babysitting. But he was the one who tutored Rosie in foreign languages."

"How many does she know?"

"Three so far." Kate smiled down at the table. "She's a natural at learning them."

"So what was her first word?" he asked, suddenly hungry for knowledge about his daughter.

"Dad. Well to be specific, _da._ "

He froze, and stared at her. She simple smiled, and shrugged. "It's easier to say than mom. But her second word was _bun._ Bunny. Ben nearly keeled over with pride. He was the one who got her Alec."

"I should have suspected."

"What else do you want to know?"

"I've learned she's a lot like her mother."

"You know Gibbs, I always thought she reminded me of you, but I just assumed it was because I'd spent so much time with you… on stakeouts, in the office… here."

"Which part of me?" he asked, grinning.

She frowned, "If you're looking for a compliment, Gibbs, look elsewhere. She's five. She's stubborn as a post, and incredibly sneaky."

"Oh!" he realized. "That's how she was able to sneak up on me without me hearing."

"Must be inherited."

"Kate…" he paused, unsure of how to breach the subject with her standing across from him. "Are you're sure you're happy that it's me?"

"As opposed to Ari? How can you even ask that?"

"I'm a bastard." He said plainly.

The frown on her face melted into worried adoration. She took a step towards him, and touched his face with her hand. "No. You're not."

"Second B for-,"

"No." she said firmly. And then, with her brown eyes staring up at him expectantly, he stepped forward. "Gibbs… you're her hero. And that is good enough for me." He didn't need to ask, to know that the _her_ in question was his… Rosie.

They stared at each other for a second, brown eyes into blue, and he was so sure he wanted to kiss her, but then-

She stepped back. "We should order the food."

He sighed. "Okay."

She smiled as she walked away, but she still didn't say a word about what had just transpired. Here they were, falling right back into old traps. And every one of those traps, he welcomed gladly.

 **XNCISX**

"And so she just turns and looks at me, covered in mud and palm fronds and she just grins at me- and she's knocked out a tooth, as well!- and just shrugs. _"Alec did it"._ "

He grinned, smiling as he looked at her. She was so happy, discussing Rosie with him. "Did you punish her?"

"I started laughing, so I made Ben do it."

"Is he Rosie's substitute dad or something?" he leaned back in his chair, eyebrows raised.

"Don't get jealous, Gibbs. It doesn't suit you." She grinned as she said it, her eyes lighting up.

He set down his carton of food, and stood up, "Agent Todd, I may just have to teach you a lesson-."

She smirked, leaning back and crossing her arms. "I'm listening."

He paused. "What?"

"No, no I like where this is going. You get all stern and use your parent voice on me. Instead of our daughter."

This threw him. "I was going for Special Agent voice, but…"

She shook her head. "Sorry honey, but you're a parent all the way. It's in the bones by now I suspect."

He stared. "Honey?"

She blushed, and clapped a hand over her mouth. He nudged a hand towards the wine bottle, "Want more?" he asked.

She nodded, not meeting his eyes, and he pushed the glass towards her. Finally she spoke again, "Gibbs… I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I shouldn't have- I mean, you're you and I'm here, but-,"

" _Katie._ " He cut off her rambling. "Do you have a boyfriend back home?"

She paused, and then frowned, staring at him, brows furrowed. " _What_?"

"A boyfriend."

"Jesus, Gibbs, you think I wouldn't have mentioned it by now?"

"I'd think, but I wouldn't know" he retorted.

She rolled her eyes, "It's kind of hard to date when you're a single mom. Prospects are a little… limited. I mean, not limited but you know. I'm not the most popular when I have to spend the day before my date finding a babysitting instead of primping and prettying myself."

"But you're…" _gorgeous. Beautiful._ "You're you." He said finally.

"I am me. Thank you for noticing. Caitlin Todd, at your service."

There was a pause, as she sipped from her glass. Her cheeks were a bit flushed. He smiled as he took a drink of his beer, and tried to freeze the image in his mind.

"Do you want custody of Rosie?"

He choked, and eyes watering, looked up at the mother of his child. "What did you just say?"

She dabbed at the place where he'd spit his drink on the table, with a patient look. She looked up at him. "Gibbs, I know you're getting old" a hint of a smile there, "But you heard me I think."

"Why the hell would you give me custody of Rosie? You raised her!"

"But you're her father. And you deserve to stay here, and raise her from now on. The team is good for her. I know it Gibbs. The team can be her family."

"And what will you do? You're her family!"

She paused, and shrugged. "I'll find another job, somewhere. Because I could have other kids, Gibbs. But I can't… Rosie is your only child. And unless you get married sometime soon, you won't get any others."

"Kate, not that I don't appreciate what you're doing, but this is bullshit. You plan on leaving our daughter with me and disappearing? You'll break her heart."

"I'll do it, if it's what you want to do."

He was taken aback, but the corner of his mouth turned up in a smirk, "Regrettably, Kate, I'm going to have to turn down your generous offer."

She paused, and breathed a sigh of relief. She leaned back in her chair, before looking at him. "Do you regret breaking rule 12?"

He looked up at the change in conversation. "What?"

"With me. Did you regret it?" She bit her lip as she asked.

"Hell, Kate. I don't."

"But I know how important those rules are to you."

Those rules…. Some of them you just break enough times, and it stops mattering."

"You broke rule 12… more than once?"

"It probably wasn't the brightest idea." He admitted. "But you… it just… didn't feel like rule breaking. Besides, Katie, didn't you ever break the rules?"

"Sometimes the best times I've had are because of rules I either broke or ignored."

"Ha" he smacked a hand against the table, and she blinked in surprise. He pointed at her. "I knew it"

"Knew what?" she asked.

"All along- you've been hidin' a wild side. I knew it!"

"Oh shut up." But she was laughing, clearly not too put out.

"Come on," he stood.

"Where?" she asked.

"For a walk. Come on, Kate. Don't you trust me?" He smirked, and she paused for a second. After an excruciating few seconds, she grinned.

"Of course I trust you."

"Trying to make me sweat huh?"

"Yes. Always. Is this so you can dispose of me to get Rosie?" The joke nearly fell flat but her face gave it away. She was amused.

"Oh yes," he said deadpan, "You are going to die and I'm getting our daughter… Nah, I just want to go for a walk. So we can talk some more."

"Okay." She paused. "Let's go then."

 **XNCISX**

They were walking along the Potomac, the monuments visible in the distance. He had a sudden desire to show Rosie the DC he knew, not the one he walked as an agent, but as an American citizen.

"So tell me about this wild side of yours."

Kate groaned. "I knew you wouldn't forget that."

"We should take Rosie around DC sometime."

"We?" she looked at him in surprise.

"Yeah Kate." He unconsciously reached for her hand. More surprisingly she let him take it, and they kept walking, together.

"I used to get in a lot of trouble as a kid. It's why I tried to be a good parent… I didn't know what I was doing most of the time." She admitted.

"Most of us don't," he chuckled. "First-time parents usually have no clue what the hell is going on."

Together they stopped walking, and leaned against the railing, overlooking the water. He took a deep breath, but right as he was about to say something, Kate spoke again.

"I wanted to come back, you know."

He turned. "What?"

"I wanted… to come back. And see you again. Is that stupid?"

"No, Katie it's not." He squeezed her hand, trying to be reassuring, and she looked over at him.

"I couldn't face you, until I had no choice. I knew that you would protect my daughter. Our daughter. Come hell or high water. You were always good with kids, Gibbs."

She sounded almost upset, and he turned to face her, taking her other hand as well, "Hey, hey. It's okay, Katie. Thank you for coming back. And…." He had to look her in the eyes. "Thank you for coming home."

She paused. "Gibbs, there's something I need to tell you. And it's important."

He was suddenly full of fear. "Are you leaving again? Is that what the whole _custody_ thing was about? You're gonna leave?"

"No, Gibbs, I-,"

"Kate, please."

"Gibbs-,"

"Stay here. In DC. With me," he blurted out, unable to stop himself.

She stared, open mouthed. "What?"

"Stay," he said softly.

"Gibbs, you idiot. Of course I'm staying. I'm not leaving now!"

"Good. Because I _want_ you to stay."

He was drawing closer to her, and she looked up at him, biting her lip. "Oh," she said weakly.

"Kate.. I…"

"Oh for God's sake, Gibbs. I love you."

He froze, as though struck by lightning. In all those years, all the weeks and months of secret dating and hiding their trysts from the team, all the lonely years of missing her… they'd never said it. "Katie…"

"No, Gibbs, I shouldn't have said anything. It's probably just jet lag, and exhaustion and-,"

To cut her off, he cupped her face in his hands, and pulled her into a kiss. She was motionless with shock at first, but then she relaxed into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him. She had taken a bullet for him. She had borne the trials of single motherhood, and the worries of six years. But Kate- his Kate- was back.

They had to break apart eventually, and he casually wrapped his arms around her waist, as she looked up at him. "Wow," he teased.

"Jethro."

"Oh did I mention?" he asked with a grin. "I love you too."

Her eyes went wide, and then she tackled him in another kiss. This one was fiercer, more desperately. _I love you,_ it said. _I missed you. I need you._ When they pulled apart again, he tried to vocalize what he wanted.

"Kate, I-."

Her eyes were dark. "I think the walk is over."

He stared at her as she bit her lip again. "God you're gorgeous, Katie."

 **XNCISX**

The radio was playing somewhere nearby, the scratchy voice of Leonard Cohen echoing from it, playing the melancholy old song _Hallelujah,_ but Gibbs couldn't care less.

He turned to face Kate, gently touching the knot of scar tissue from when she'd nearly ended her life saving his sorry ass. The blankets were messily spread over them, "So what was the important news you wanted to tell me?"

She opened her brown eyes, sleepily. "Not important now."

"What was it? Is this the part where you say you've got a husband and three other kids to get back to?"

"Nope. Just you. And Rosie. All I need," She smiled at him.

"Well I'm flattered, but ya can't change the subject."

She rolled her eyes, and just shook her head. "You want to talk shop right _now_?"

He gestured as if to say _when else_? "Are ya busy at the moment?"

"No. Do I look busy?"

"That depends, Kate. You _could_ be busy."

She yawned. "Don't do late nights anymore. Besides I have to go get Rosie," she pushed back the covers, and Gibbs got a good look at her, grinning as he wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her back against him.

"I don't think so."

"Our daughter, Gibbs?"

"She's spending the night at Ducky's."

She reached over her shoulder and hit him. "You planned this, didn't you, you absolute-,"

"Bastard?" he supplied helpfully.

"Yes!"

"Ya could be a little nicer, after…" he nudged her hip with his, and she giggled.

"Stop that!" she swatted at him half-heartedly. He simply kissed the back of her neck. She paused, before rolling back over, and leaning her forehead against his.

"Jethro."

"So tell me about this important news," he said quietly.

Their eyes met, and she grinned suddenly, the smile wide on her face, as her eyes lit up. "I filed a job application with NCIS today."

"What?" he asked, moving suddenly, their foreheads cracking together.

"Ow!" she clutched her forehead. "Gibbs!"

He grunted in pain, and opened his eyes again. "You're serious?" he asked.

"Of course I'm serious. It's not something I'd joke about. I'm… I wanted to tell you that I'm sticking around. I mean… I'll have to find a place and everything…"

"No you won't," he reached down and took her hand in his. Her fingers entwined with his, as if by reflex.

"Gibbs what matters… is I'm staying."

He leaned in and kissed her, before grinning. "Hallelujah."


	11. Chapter 11

It had been two days.

He was standing in the kitchen, making breakfast with Kate, who was wearing one of his sweaters from the Corps and pajama pants, her hair tied back from her face. She looked gorgeous, as usual. Ducky was stopping by for brunch any minute now.

His phone rang, "It's Gibbs," he said, grabbing the frying pan full of bacon as it started smoking.

"Hey boss, we got the guy."

"Which guy, DiNozzo?"

"The one who torched Crispy."

"Perfect. And?"

"He's going to fry."

"Were you working all night?" Gibbs asked, chuckling a bit at the stupid joke. He heard a knock on the door. Kate went to answer it, leaving him alone in the kitchen, keeping an eye on the food.

"Yeah."

"Then come over, we're having Ducky for brunch. Is the rest of the team there too? Bring them." He hung up before he could get a _no_.

"How domestic of you, Jethro," Ducky teased as he walked in.

"Grandpa Ducky!" Rosie ran in, and launched herself at Ducky.

"Oh sure," Kate joked, "You'll run to see your grandpa, but I don't get a good morning?"

Rosie grinned, "Good morning mommy."

"Yeah go kiss up to your grandpa some more. Tea, Ducky?"

"Ah yes please, Caitlin."

Gibbs, as he walked past, refilled Kate's coffee mug, and winked at her. It did not go unnoticed by Ducky who glanced between them with raised eyebrows. Mercifully he said nothing. Yet.

"What's the plan for today?" Ducky asked.

"I was thinking that we would go explore DC today. How does that sound, Ro?" Gibbs asked.

She whipped around from where she'd been showing Ducky one of her drawings. "We're going exploring today? Really?"

"Really." Kate said, kissing her on the top of the head as she walked past, grabbing her coffee mug from Gibbs. It worked like a practiced dance, complicated and yet intricate.

"And after that, I'm going to introduce my girls to the best diner food in Washington."

"Really?" Kate asked with a grin, sitting down.

"You bet. They have great ice cream sundaes."

Rosie perked up. "Ice cream? What kind?"

"Whatever kind you want sweetie."

"Yes," Kate muttered under her breath, "get her all hyper with sugar…"

"And tomorrow Rosie, we're going to go look at paint colors together." Gibbs said.

Rosie's eyes went wide. "What?"

"We're painting your room."

Ducky definitely noticed this and all that it implied, and he opened his mouth to say something, but the doorbell rang again.

Gibbs, noticing his look, took the opportunity to bolt. "That's probably the other three."

"More people are coming?" Kate asked, glancing at Gibbs with a withering glare. It didn't faze him, he just grinned at her.

"I didn't mention it, Katie?"

"No, sweetheart." She muttered through clenched teeth. "You're sacrificing _your_ breakfast, Mr. Gibbs."

He leaned in and kissed her, "That's Agent Gibbs to you, Miss Todd."

She stuck her tongue out at him as he walked out. He walked over to the door, intending to let the team in. And then he paused. Tim and Tony had not yet had the chance to welcome Kate back, and Ziva had never met Kate. To say the least, it would be interesting.

He opened the door, to find his team grinning at him. Abby shot out from behind them, running into the house. "KAAAATE!"

He grinned, "Are the rest of ya coming in?"

Tony and Tim walked in, and Ziva followed. He smiled at her, and she smiled back, as they walked into the kitchen.

Abby had Kate wrapped in a really tight hug, and as the rest of them walked in, she pulled away, and said "I missed you so much, Kate!"

Kate had frozen though, staring at Tony and McGee.

Tony grinned. "So heard you're a mom. Tell me Kate are you a boring mom or a fun mom?"

"Hi Tony." She rolled her eyes as smiled at him, but looked at McGee who smiled as well. "Wow… Tim. You look all grown up."

He made a face, yet grinned. "I missed you Kate."

"You look great McGee."

"So do you." He walked over, and hugged her, and she kissed him on the cheek.

"You keeping DiNozzo in line?"

"That's Ziva's job." And as Tony swiped a croissant off the table, and Tim grabbed a coffee, they both stepped aside, allowing Ziva into the kitchen, effectively crowding it. Rosie launched herself at Ziva, who kneeled down to hug her, before turning to Kate.

"Mommy, mommy, have you met Auntie Ziva?"

"No, sweetie. Why don't you go and make sure your uncles have enough to eat, hey?" Rosie nodded and immediately went over to pester Tony and Tim.

Ziva stood up, looking a bit nervous.

"I heard you're taking care of those two idiots." Kate said, with a smile.

Ziva smiled back. "Rosie looks just like you."

And just like that, the two of them were shyly acquainted.

Kate paused. "Gibbs told me how you intervened at Ducky's."

"It was the least I could do. She's a very precious little girl. I care for her greatly."

Kate nodded at the table, "Come have some breakfast. Throwing a knife at your father takes guts."

"It does, but so does protecting the President."

They sat down together, and Kate handed Ziva a cup of coffee, as everyone else started chatting. Rosie climbed into Tim's lap, insisting that he discuss video games with her, to the displeasure of Tony.

Gibbs leaned against the counter, with his cup of coffee, watching his team interact with Kate. He'd always known that Ziva and Kate would get along. They were very different, but maybe not so different after all.

 **XNCISX**

Brunch had ended, and the team had gone home to get some rest, when Rosie was helping clean up. Kate was drying dishes, as Rosie helped Gibbs wash them.

And then she dropped a glass- a plastic one, it didn't break- on the ground, and said "Damn it!"

Kate whipped around to stare at her, as did Ducky and Gibbs. Gibbs bit his lip, sure he was about to laugh. "Rose Abigail Heather Todd! What did you just say?"

Rosie had clapped her hand over her mouth, and Ducky saw she was about to cry. "Oh Caitlin, she didn't mean it. Come here, Rose, darling, it's okay." Rosie allowed herself to be wrapped in a hug.

Kate turned to Gibbs, who tried to assume a demeanor of innocence. "Gibbs, what the hell have you been teaching my daughter?"

He smirked, "Well Kate you should have thought about it when you left her with me."

She sighed and rolled her eyes, the anger leaving her. "You're infuriating."

He grinned and stepped closer, "That's why you love me."

She touched his face. "Yeah." She admitted. He put his hand on her back, pulling her in closer, and leaned down to kiss her. When they broke apart, she took the dishcloth back, before reaching into the sink and flicking water at Gibbs.

He turned. "Hey!"

She giggled, "Oops. Sorry."

He flicked soapy water at her, and she ducked, squealing. "Oops," he said sarcastically.

"Rosie, shouldn't you be getting dressed?" Ducky asked, watching them.

"Kay. Can you come brush my hair for me, Grandpa?"

"Of course, Miss Rosie. Come on."

Shooting a look at Gibbs, Ducky left the room. Gibbs reached into the sink, cupped a handful of water, and tossed it at Kate, who shrieked. Mercifully she'd taken off his USMC sweater, because the water was now soaking through her shirt.

"Bastard." She muttered, before scooping water in a glass and throwing it at him. He shook his head like a dog, the suds flying everywhere, before grabbing her around the waist, and pinning her to the counter.

She bit her lip as she looked up at him. And then he got a face full of water, as she'd reached around and pulled the detachable faucet out, spraying him in the face.

He managed to turn it on her, and they wrestled for it, effectively spraying each other and most of the kitchen in the process. But they were laughing hysterically as they did so, and he was chuckling as he grabbed her wrists, pulling her into a gentle (if somewhat damp) kiss.

"Ahem."

They broke apart in guilty shock, turning to see Ducky, who was holding a bundle of towels. He had apparently walked in a moment too soon.

"Yeah Ducky?" Kate asked, trying to regain her composure.

"Rosie is getting dressed."

Gibbs looked at Kate, brushing a damp strand of hair out of her face, before turning to Ducky. They both looked as though they'd been caught in a sudden, vicious downpour. He handed two of the towels to her. "Go get dressed," he told her.

"Dry yourself off Caitlin, or you'll catch your death of cold." Ducky scolded.

She grinned, kissing Ducky on the cheek before walking out of the kitchen. As soon as she was gone, Gibbs grabbed a towel of his own, before gesturing, "Something you needed Duck?"

"You are in love with Caitlin, aren't you?"

"Yes." He didn't even need to think about it.

"What exactly is your plan, Jethro?"

"I don't have a plan."

Ducky raised his eyebrows, before looking around the kitchen, "I must say this is an improvement, Jethro. Hosting your team for brunch, acting like a love-struck teenager around our Caitlin."

"Is there a point to this lecture, Duck?"

"I walked in here, to see you laughing with Caitlin, and playing around in a way I don't think I've ever seen. Are you happy, Jethro?"

"Duck, of course I'm happy. I've got Kate, and Ro… and the team."

"Caitlin is moving in with you." It was a statement, not a question.

"Yeah. She is. Her and Rosie."

"And that is as far as you've gotten with arrangements for the future?"

"She's going through the paperwork to work at NCIS again. She and Rosie are living here."

"Nothing permanent."

"Duck, what is it that you're asking?"

Ducky smiled. "If you're happy Jethro, then don't risk losing that chance. That is all I will say."

"Okay," Kate walked in, with Rosie in tow. "I think we're all ready to go for a day out on the town. Want to come with us, Ducky?"

"Oh, no I promised I would help Mr. Palmer move some furniture today, I'm afraid."

"Say hello for me." Kate said.

Rosie hugged him. "Good bye Grandpa. Be nice to Uncle Jimmy."

"Of course Miss Rosie. You have fun with your parents today, and don't wear them out too much, okay?"

She nodded, and he smiled at them. "Have a good day, you three. Caitlin, Jethro."

After he left, Kate turned to him, "So are we ready to go?"

"Of course we are. Now let's go. Washington awaits."

 **XNCISX**

The three of them were wandering along the Tidal Basin, his one arm wrapped around Kate's waist, his other hand grasped tightly in Rosie's. He felt oddly happy at the prospect of what was to come. The whole day had been one memorial and monument after another, and oddly, Rosie was excited about it. She had laughed through Kate's endless pictures, and waved off Gibbs' worries about her getting kidnapped or tripping over her shoelaces.

And there was Kate.

She looked so carefree and relieved of all stress. Her job application was being processed, but she had a meeting with the Director the next day.

He looked over at her, "You'll like the FLETC instructor, Kate."

She turned and stared, "I have to go through that _again_?"

"Yeah. But don't worry. Tell Quinn you're the mother of my kid, and you'll get a free pass."

She punched him in the shoulder. "I don't need to use _your_ name, and I can do perfectly fine on my own. Did _you_ ever protect the president, Gibbs?"

"No. Did you?" he retorted.

She started laughing. "Careful or I'll put a curse on you." They had finished Howl's Moving Castle the night before, and were planning to watch the movie that night with Rosie. It was obviously still on her mind, especially the happy ending. He had gotten oddly attached to the characters himself.

Rosie, who had started skipping along, turned around to stare at her mother in horror, before whispering. "I _knew_ mom was like Sophie."

Gibbs bit his lip hard, trying to resist the urge to laugh. Kate looked at their daughter and then grinned a slasher smile to end all slasher smiles. It worked, because Rosie started looking to Gibbs for protection.

"Dad…?"

"Don't worry Rosie, your mom is just teasing you." He glanced at her. "I hope."

She nudged him with her elbow. "I am kidding, Rosie. Dad just thinks he can mess with me."

"Of course I can. It's too easy, Katie."

She snorted, "That's what _you_ think. Someday I'll get my revenge, and you'll regret ever doing anything like that."

"Revenge?" He stared. "Kate, I don't know what you're idea of revenge is, but…"

"I'll knock you into the Tidal Basin," she warned, holding up a fist and laughing.

"Come on," he said, "You wouldn't hurt me."

She pulled away and grinned up at him, "I seem to recall threatening to shoot you."

"No," he kissed her, "You said you were _destined_ to shoot me. Now come on, let's go get a bite."

She checked her watch, and smirked. "In other words, it's time for your evening coffee."

He grinned. "Maybe."

"Rosie!" she called. "We're going to go get some food now!"

"Okay mom!"

"Come on Kate, I can hear your stomach growling from here."

"You must _really_ need that coffee."

 **XNCISX**

Kate and Rosie were both sitting at the table, drinking the hot chocolate he'd made, and eating cookies leftover from the batch Rosie had made with Ducky. Gibbs joined them, hand jammed in his pocket. He was watching Kate and his daughter flip through paint samples.

He had a sudden flash of inspiration that _this_ was what he wanted. When he had been young, he'd wanted to paint. And yeah, then the Corps had taken over his life, _Semper Fi_ becoming his code. After he lost Shannon and Kelly, their loss overshadowed his life. He liked to think that he was a good man, a family man at heart. And having his house full again made him think… he wanted this life.

He had the chance.

Kate looked up and smiled at him, before turning back to Rosie, "What kind of theme do you want? Because I'm sure Dad and I could come up with a theme good enough for our girl."

"How about a _Howl's Moving Castle_ theme?" Rosie suggested.

"A _Howl's Moving Castle_ theme?" Gibbs asked. "Are you sure?"

"It's my favorite book, Dad. And it has a happy ending."

"I know it does, sweetheart." He passed a hand over her hair. "Okay, then what do you want for the colour scheme?"

"Can we paint the castle on one of the walls?"

"I can sketch it out," Kate bit her lip, "I'm not sure about the painting though."

"I can paint it," Gibbs offered.

She turned to him in astonishment, and he shrugged. "Since when do _you_ paint, Gibbs?"

"I used to do watercolors." He smiled.

"Why did you never…?"

"Because as far as you knew, Kate, I was a Marine, nothing more. And that's all I needed to be."

"Just makes me realize how much I don't know about you."

"And I don't know that much about you, Katie. But I think we can learn more."

She looked up at that. "What?"

And the time was definitely right.

He got out of his chair, walked over to Kate's side of the table, and with only a mild protest of body, he sank to one knee and pulled out the ring he'd so carefully hidden. "Kate, will you marry me?"

Her hands rose to cover her mouth, and even Rosie had fallen silent. "Gibbs… Jethro…?"

"Marry me, Kate. Stay here. With me. As a family."

"And you're not just doing this for Rosie?"

"Kate," he grinned. "Even if you're destined to shoot me, I want to marry you. Because I love you. Now it's a simple question. I love you. Marry me."

She paused, then a grin blossomed, "Yes."

He looked up at her, and then the look of surprise grew into a grin that matched hers. He stood, slid the ring onto her finger, and pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her arms around him, and then when he pulled away, he warned, "It won't be easy. I'm known as a bastard."

"I know, I know."

"But we still have a chance for a happy ending."

Rosie chimed in, "It should be hair-raising."

"That's my line, Ro." He turned back to Kate, "She's right. It should be hair-raising."

"Sign me up," she said, and kissed him again.


	12. Chapter 12

It was not the most promising start to an engagement. He and Kate had been engaged a week, and she was going through the process of becoming an NCIS agent again. And they were in Indiana, having just pulled in the driveway to meet Kate's family. He was understandably terrified. And Rosie had never met her grandparents.

Kate reached over and squeezed his hand, and he could see that she was biting her lip, "Katie?"

"I'm fine, Gibbs. We didn't have to do this, you know."

"Yes," he rubbed a thumb over her hand, "We did."

"At least we've got Rachel on our side."

"Small mercies," he grinned. They got out of the car, and Gibbs helped Rosie out of her seat belt. As they walked up the steps of the Victorian house, Gibbs was sure his heart was pounding so hard it would burst if it beat any harder.

But he couldn't forget that there was a woman next to him, one he'd loved for years. And she had his ring on her finger. They reached the top of the stairs, and Kate reached for the doorbell, only to hesitate.

 _God, if they don't approve, what will she do?_

As though she could read his mind- he wouldn't put it past her- she turned to look at him and smiled, "I can't believe you actually agreed to do this, Gibbs."

"Family is important, Kate. And you can't say no to our daughter."

She grinned, "Gibbs, _you_ can't say no to our daughter." It sent a small thrill through him every time one of them said it. _Our_ daughter. He'd been in, just a few days ago, having her name changed. He knew that no matter what, Rosie was his. But it still made him feel better now that it was official.

"It's true, daddy," Rosie chimed in.

He ruffled her hair, "Did I ask?"

She giggled, and swatted at his hand. He smiled at her, and then looked over at Kate, fondly. She was smiling back at him, her eyes sparkling with the joy of realization. It was still hard to believe that this was his reality now.

"It really is true," Kate was laughing, "You might as well be wearing a sign."

"Put up a billboard," he agreed, and leaned down, kissing her.

And then the front door opened, "I thought I heard- oh."

They pulled apart, as though they'd been at work, and had rule 12 to contend with (more like ignore). An older woman was standing at the door, arms crossed as she looked at the trio in front of her.

"Caitlin. You're home." The voice was cool.

He took her hand, and she took a deep breath, "Mom, this is my fiancé, Leroy Jethro Gibbs."

"Your boss, right?" She said softly, looking at him.

"Mom, we've been here less than five minutes-,"

"Don't be mean to my mommy!" Rosie said marching forward, arms crossed.

Gibbs put a hand on her shoulder, and leaned down, murmuring, "Thank you Ro. But shhh."

"Your- mom…? Caitlin?" she asked, horrified.

"Mom, this is my daughter, Rosie. _Our_ daughter. Rosie, this is your grandmother."

"I suppose you better come in," Rosalie Todd's voice was icy, and she didn't even look at her granddaughter.

Kate took a deep breath, "Mom, if we're not welcome here, then we can leave." She shrugged. "We only came to invite the family to our wedding."

"Oh you _are_ getting married, after running away to the tropics for years on end without telling us, and having a daughter whom you also didn't tell us about. Don't bother apologizing Caitlin. It's about five years overdue.

Kate stood beside Gibbs, practically frozen in anger.

"Whoa, hold on a sec," he cut in, "Ya can't just-,"

"No, Gibbs." She grabbed his arm, "Don't. I can handle it."

"Kate, not worth it. We'll just go back to DC, and Ducky can walk you down the aisle."

"Who's Ducky?" Rosalie asked.

"He's a darling old man." And then Rosalie was pushed aside and there was Kate and Gibbs' number one ally: Rachel Cranston.

She looked at the two of them, glanced at the ring on Kate's finger and rolled her eyes, "It's about damn time you two."

"Hey Sis," Kate warmly embraced her, and Gibbs was surprised when Rachel pulled him into the hug as well.

"Hiya Doc," he managed, "Good to see you again."

"You two need to come on in, and tell me _everything_ ," Rachel warned as she pulled away, before seeing Rosie. "Hi there, sweetie, and you must be Rosie."

Rosie looked up at her in awe, "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm your Aunt Rachel, and I haven't seen you since you were a baby. You're so grown up now! How old are you?"

"Five," Rosie said shyly.

"And a half," Kate said, grinning at her daughter.

And then Rachel looked at Gibbs again, "She looks more and more like you every day, Gibbs."

"You- Kate told you?"

"She was scared, but I suspected it was you. Rosie has the bluest eyes, Gibbs. I'm not an idiot."

He rolled his eyes, "Did you know about us, Doc?"

"Course I did, I know everything. If I'd known she was in danger-"

"She was in danger?" The four of them had been so intent on their conversation, that they hadn't noticed Rosalie.

"Mom, this isn't really a conversation to have in front of Rosie." Rachel said, looking between her mother and sister.

She seemed to hear the girl's name for the first time. "Rosie. What's her full name?"

Kate looked her in the eye, "It's Rose. My favorite flower. Rose Abigail Heather Todd." _It isn't Rosalie._

Rachel ran a hand over her sister's hair, "I missed you, of course. How was the tropics?"

"Hot," Kate laughed, "And I missed you a lot."

"Now come on in, and tell me everything. Every detail! Come on, sis." Rachel marched right past her mother as she led Kate inside.

Rosie followed, whispering to Gibbs, "Are we okay, daddy?"

He kissed the top of her head, "Yeah, Ro, we're okay."

 **XNCISX**

 _Andrew and Rosalie Todd are proud to announce_

 _The Engagement of their daughter,_

 _Caitlin Rose Todd,_

 _To Leroy Jethro Gibbs of Washington, DC,_

 _On September 22, 2011._

Kate groaned, staring at the announcement in the paper.

Gibbs paused, a hand on her shoulder, the other holding a mug of coffee, "What is it?"

She showed him the paper. He chuckled.

"You're welcome." Rachel said casually as she sipped her coffee.

Gibbs kissed the top of Kate's head, "I like how my name looks in the paper."

"How about an obituary?" She asked, turning to look at him. He moved away, still smiling, but set a plate in front of her. "Breakfast. Important."

She rolled her eyes, "Don't parent me."

"Kate, it's allowed for me to take care of you." He teased, before handing a plate to Rachel, "I assume you won't say no to breakfast?"

"Didn't know you could cook, Gibbs," Rachel took the offered plate.

"Steak and eggs aren't that hard."

Kate looked towards her sister and Gibbs, "He prefers his steaks over a fire."

Rachel laughed, and Gibbs looked around, "Anyone seen Rosie?"

"She was running around outside with my dad last I checked. Maybe go help him. She's got way too much energy."

He set his mug of coffee down beside her, "Drink up. Duty calls."

Gratefully, she took his mug of coffee, wrinkling her nose at the strength, but smiled to herself.

Only two days into their stay in Indiana, and she was deeply suffering. Rachel was the only sibling who had come to Indiana, thank God so she could take Kate's side, and try and convince their mother that the engagement was not a complete crisis.

She had cried herself to sleep their first night, and Gibbs had simply held her in her arms, and let her cry, stroking her hair. She was reminded every day that she was so lucky to have him. Strong and silent, and a bit of a bastard was what he was, but it was what she needed in the turmoil that was her immediate family.

She looked up, "Rachel, did you post this?"

"Dad did. Mom doesn't know yet."

"She's going to lose her shit."

"Caitlin Rose Todd! What did I tell you about using that kind of language in this house?"

Kate whipped around, a hand to her chest. "Sorry," she muttered. It was the kind of atmosphere that inspired bad language in her, as bad an example it was to her five-year-old daughter.

Her mother grabbed the paper from her, "What is this?" she asked.

Rachel, leaning against the counter and sipping her coffee, smiled. "Dad and I put that in."

"But I don't- I'm not _proud_." Rosalie sputtered.

"Why not?" Kate asked, standing up, "Why shouldn't you be proud?"

"He's eighteen years older than you, he's your boss-"

"Former boss," Kate cut in.

"You slept with your _boss_ when you were his subordinate, because that daughter of yours is his, and you've been gone for six years- And you want me to be _proud_?"

Kate turned and looked out to the front yard, where Gibbs and Rosie were now kicking a soccer ball back and forth. She thanked God that Rosie and Gibbs were not around to hear this latest abuse. She watched a few moments longer, as Rosie tackled her father to the ground.

"Plus your father told me the man's been married four times! Isn't that even the bit of concern? Or are you crazy with lust that you don't care if he'll dump you once he's gotten what he wanted?!" Her mother was still talking, unfortunately.

Kate gestured out the window, "You see that, mom?"

Rosalie looked around her, seeing that Gibbs had picked Rosie up and was giving her a ride on his back around the front yard. Anyone watching could see that they were completely enamored with each other. In fact, Kate could hear Rosie's shrieks of laughter through the open windows.

"He got what he wanted, Caitlin. How can you not see that he's using you?"

"Mom, the first time around, I left him. He didn't know about Rosie, because…" Kate played with her hands, and the truth all came out in a rush, "Because a terrorist attacked me, and I thought the baby was his. And I never had it tested because I was terrified. Mom, when I ran to him, because I thought bad people were after me, and I asked him to look after a child that could be the child of one of his greatest enemies, he said yes without hesitating. He watched over her as if she were his own. And she is, without doubt, his daughter. He didn't ask me to marry him out of duty."

In fact, as she told her mother that, the conversation they'd had the previous night came back to her with a vengeance.

 _She had been crying heavily when he'd walked in to their room. He'd immediately been at her side, a warm, reassuring presence. "Kate? Katie what's wrong?"_

 _She'd looked up, her lip wobbling. "My mother, Gibbs. She thinks you only offered to marry me because of-," a sob escaped, "our bastard daughter. She actually called her that. She told me that you only proposed because of Rosie."_

 _She had felt him stiffen a little against her, his body language screaming that he was angry. Not with her, she hoped, and she gulped out a "don't be mad, please, Gibbs."_

 _"Hey, Katie, shh… Hell, I'm not mad at you." he pulled her into his embrace, sitting on the edge of the bed, "Shh… I didn't propose just cause of Rosie, Katie. You know that."_

 _"Really?" she asked._

 _"Kate, listen to me. I was going to propose when you were on my team, but the timing was never right. I had the ring all picked out and everythin'."_

 _"And I abandoned you," she chuckled weakly through her tears._

 _"Stop that, Katie. I don't blame ya. I'd just wished I'd had the chance to give you that ring. And I did get that chance."_

 _She grabbed his hand, and he kissed her hand, his lips lingering on her ring finger, "And someday, Gibbs, regardless of what my parents say, I'll replace it with a wedding ring."_

 _She looked up at him, and he brushed away the tears on her face with his thumb, "I love you, Katie. God help me, bastard that I am, but I love you. Never stopped, Katie. And always will."_

 _"You may be a bastard, but.. I'm so goddamn lucky to have you. I love you too, Jethro." And he'd kissed her then. She was so incredibly grateful, and still in a state of disbelief that her family had not sent him running. And she wondered… Who was really the lucky one of the two of them?_

"Then why did he wait?"

Kate murmured, "Because for all he calls himself a bastard, he's one of the best men I know. He wouldn't just attack me with a proposal at a random time. And definitely not as soon as I got back from running for my life. He may not act like it… but he is a romantic," She smiled out the window.

"It's true mom, he's… really great," Rachel cut in.

Rosalie turned to her, "Why did you take Caitlin's side? You barely know him!"

Rachel stood up from where she was leaning, "You want to talk about Gibbs, mom? Yeah, he's been married four times, and for the wrong reasons, but that doesn't make him a bad man. He fought for Kate. He fought _hard._ And trust me, if he'd known about Rosie, he'd have been there in a heartbeat. You have to trust Kate, mom. She's a grown woman, and you can't keep expecting-," She was cut off when the doorbell rang.

"Who is that?" Rosalie asked, just as Kate heard the commotion outside. She exchanged a look with Rachel, and followed her mother to the door, wondering if she was hearing things, because that sounded like-

"Caitlin!" The door opened, and her mouth dropped open. It was her team. The team was there. She didn't know how, but the team was there.

"Ducky!" She launched herself at the medical examiner, so grateful for a friendly face that she didn't care if she almost knocked him down the front steps.

"Goodness Caitlin, it's only been a few days."

"We don't get a hello?" Tony grumped, and then grinned at Rosalie, "Hey Mrs. T. I'm Tony."

Rosalie wasn't impressed. "Mmm."

Abby was climbing the stairs still, Rosie on her back. Kate quickly hugged McGee, and then turned to Ziva, asking in a low voice, "What are you guys doing here? Aren't you needed at work?"

Ziva looked, only to see that Rosalie was distracted by Ducky and Tony, and then smiled, "Gibbs called and asked us to come."

"Really?" she asked.

"He didn't tell us why, but I assume that things are a bit dense?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Kate agreed.

"Tense," Tim corrected gently, a hand on Ziva's shoulder.

"Thank you, Tim." She smiled at him, and he smiled back. And then they saw Rachel.

"Dr. Kate's sister!" Tony yelled, "Wow, it's great to see you again-,"

"Uh huh," Rachel was laughing at least. Abby reached the top of the stairs, and then said quite calmly, "You must be Kate's mom."

"Yes, I'm Mrs. Todd," she replied, drawing herself up.

"Aw, that's sweet that you're being so nice as to host Kate and Gibbs! They're so cute, aren't they?" Abby set Rosie down, and threw an arm around Rosalie. "Do you have any ideas for the wedding? Because I got asked to do a bunch of the planning, and having the opinion of someone who's been married would be _such_ a big help." Still babbling, Kate watched as Abby led Rosalie into the house.

She turned to Gibbs, who was the last one up the stairs. "You called the team? Why?"

He smiled down at her, "Well Katie, figured I'd call in the cavalry. We're your family."

"You're all the family I need," she teased back, taking his hand. "Seriously. Thank you."

"Well something I learned around marriage number three, is that if the wife is upset, and it's the family causin' it, then I gotta do somethin' about it," He held up a mug, "Also, another coffee for you."

She smirked, smelling it, "Strong."

"Well Kate, I'm not defiling it. Even for you."

She took a sip, and closed her eyes in bliss, "Ah… that's good coffee."

"I brought my own," he said calmly as she handed the mug back to him.

"You did?"

"One thing you need to learn, Kate- I always bring my own coffee."

"Mm, a caffeinated Gibbs is a happy Gibbs. Thank you. By the way, did anyone ever tell you that you're an old sap?"

"You bring out my good side, Kate." He teased, "And being happy ain't a problem."

 **XNCISX**

"The fire is ready," Kate's dad stuck his head around the door, into the kitchen. Andrew Todd had an unwavering devotion to his daughter, regardless of anything she had done. It was what set him apart from Rosalie- to the extreme. So he had welcomed the team, and had set up a campfire in the backyard.

Rosalie was about to follow Ducky- who'd she gained some kind of odd camaraderie with (though Ducky's main interest was being a buffer for Kate) - when Gibbs stepped in front of her, "Mrs. Todd can I speak to ya? Alone?"

"Of course, Mr. Gibbs." From the start, she'd refused to acknowledge him by his official title of special agent, and also refused to call him Leroy or just plain Gibbs, as Andrew had taken to doing.

He took her aside into the living room, and started without preamble. "My first wife died. And my daughter."

She blinked, not expecting that, "What?"

"They both died in a car accident when I was overseas. I was a Marine, but I wasn't there to protect 'em. And they died."

"I see… I am… sorry for your loss," she began formally.

"Save it," he interrupted. "I tried to get over it. I got married three more times. It was a mistake, and wasn't the best plan, I know. I _know_ that." He had never let himself forget it.

"What does this have to do with my daughter?"

"Fact is, I was just tryin' to surviving… and then I met her. It wasn't like the movies. She questioned my every move, and called me on my bluffs. She had a lot of balls. I had to hire her. And I did."

"And somehow you started sleeping together?"

"It wasn't like that," he took a deep breath, not used to talking that much. "There was always somethin' there. I almost proposed, but the job… got in the way."

"Okay."

"Listen to me, Mrs. Todd. I had a wife and a daughter once. I was happy. And then I had neither. And now… Kate is my second chance. And she's a hell of a lot more than I deserved."

"I see," she looked up at him, "And just because you've made some passionate speech, I'm supposed to instantly decide you're not such a bad man?"

"You don't get it. I _am_ a bad man. I have killed, and I have done terrible things and I've hurt the ones I call family. I'm a bastard, but your daughter loves me anyway. Shouldn't that be enough?"

"It should be," she said, and he turned and walked away.

He looked outside, and saw that Kate wasn't around the campfire. The entire team was, and Rachel had Rosie on her lap, but his fiancée was nowhere to be found. He decided he'd better search for her, and went into the backyard, not turning towards the campfire, but towards the gazebo. There was a large pond in the Todd backyard, and a gazebo on the edge of it, overlooking the water. He could see she was standing inside, and when he got there, he leaned against the frame, "Kate."

She turned around from where she was looking out at the night sky, "You never see this many stars in DC."

"Tell me about it." He walked in, and took her outstretched hand, pulling her into a hug, "You okay?"

"I'm more than okay. And I've got you here."

"'M not very romantic. I didn't buy you flowers," he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Forgiven. Saving me from my family makes up for it."

He looked around the gazebo, the string lights blinking weakly. He smiled up at them, and then frowned as he saw the record player.

"Why the hell do you have a record player in here?"

"It's where my brother brought his girlfriend- now his wife- when he proposed. So… he had music and everything."

"Romantic," he teased. He walked over, and moments later, there was music soaring through the air around them, the stars reflecting on the pond. He held out a hand, "Want to dance, Agent Todd?"

She took it, "I'd love to, Agent Gibbs," She leaned her head against his chest, and they swayed back and forth for a few minutes. She smelled of his coffee, and the roses that surrounded the gazebo. "Didn't know you liked Phil Collins," she murmured.

"Is that who this is?" he replied, leaning his chin on top of her head.

She snorted gently, "We need to get you out of the basement more often."

He twirled her around, the record scratchy in the background, and she twirled back around, colliding with him. She laughed, and steadied herself by grabbing his shoulder. He couldn't help himself. He cupped her face in his hands, and leaned in at the same time she did. They met halfway, and she grinned into his mouth.

He pulled away, and leaned his forehead against hers, and out of the corners of his eyes, he could see the fireflies rising in the grass around the pond. In the dim light of the string lights, her eyes looked the color of bourbon, her cheeks pink. God help him, he was falling for her all over again. He twirled her around again, and they swayed for a few minutes longer.

Her hands were on his shoulders, her head against his chest. She looked up and smiled as the song ended, "And you say you're not a romantic."

 **XNCISX**

Gibbs had Rosie on his lamp, a warm weight against him. Kate was sipping at her hot chocolate, as Tim and Tony roasted marshmallows over the fire. Ziva was curled up on her chair, watching the fire. Andrew and Ducky were laughing over one of Ducky's old stories, which Rosalie watched everyone. Rachel was on Kate's other side, gabbing with Abby as usual. Gibbs wondered if Kate found the merging of her two lives strange.

He had called the team and they had come. Rosie was asleep now, and Gibbs smiled to himself. Maybe she hadn't been born in a conventional way. But she was here. And he had been right. Kate and Rosie were his second chance at a life he didn't deserve, but would fight for until his dying day.

He hadn't noticed that Rosalie had vanished, until she cleared her throat from behind him. He sat up, suddenly wide awake himself, and looked at her.

She was holding a bottle of something, "May I have everyone's attention please?"

The talking ceased, and everyone looked slightly on edge.

Andrew stood, "Rosalie, are you sure this is okay?"

"Andrew. Sit down please."

She set a tray of glasses down on the camping table, which wobbled precariously. "I want us to go around and each say something that we're grateful for. And I brought champagne."

"What's the occasion, mom?" Kate challenged.

"My daughter is getting married," Rosalie said gently. "What more occasion do I need?"

Gibbs sat back, and forced himself to relax. He somehow knew that something was going to happen, and maybe it wouldn't be pretty for him.

Andrew went first, "I'm grateful that my daughter gave us a beautiful granddaughter, and is getting married."

Ducky went next, "It's hard not to be grateful, for such amazing kin, even if we are not blood related. I am grateful for Clan NCIS."

Tim looked around, "I'm giving thanks that Gibbs hired me. And thankful for my coworkers."

"I'm thankful for food. Oh and friends!" Tony corrected himself as Ziva elbowed him.

"I am thankful that I am alive. And here."

Abby smiled, "I'm grateful for everything. And everyone. I'm grateful for happy endings."

Rachel cleared her throat, "I'm grateful that my baby sister is happy."

Kate looked around, "I can't help but be thankful that I have not one, but two families. Two worlds. And twice as many fantastic role models for my daughter. I'm grateful for family."

It was Gibbs' turn. He held up his glass, as he met Kate's eye. "I'm thankful for my second chance." He smiled. And she smiled back.

 **XNCISX**

It was the morning of their last day in Indiana. The team had spent five days there, ensuring that the relationship between Kate and her parents wasn't completely destroyed by the announcement of her marriage, and the revelation that she had a daughter.

She turned to her mother, who had changed somewhat from the ice queen she'd been when they had showed up at her door, and asked, "So what made you change your mind?"

She felt Gibbs shift uncomfortably next to her, as he glanced between Rosalie and his daughter.

"About?" she asked, nonchalantly.

"About Gibbs and I." Kate wasn't playing around, and the rest of the team pretended to be absorbed in their breakfast.

"Sweetheart, it doesn't matter what made me change my mind. The two of you are getting married. I can't very well stop you."

"True," Kate nodded.

"Besides," Rosalie refilled her own coffee cup, "I haven't met any of your other boyfriends, but from what I've heard, it's better the devil I know…"

"Than the devil you don't," Gibbs finished the sentence for her. He took a sip of his own coffee, and turned to Rosie, "Come on Ro, wanna help me load up the car?"

Rosie nodded, and eagerly followed him outside. He handed her a suitcase, and as he followed her down the stairs with two bags of his own, he called out, "You okay Ro?"

He knew she was grinning at the nickname, could hear it in her voice, "Yeah, daddy, I'm okay."

When they got to the bottom of the steps, he set the bags down, and said, "Ro, I wanna talk to you."

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked, turning to him.

He knelt down in front of her, "Of course not. You've done so well with your grandparents. First, I want to say I'm proud of you. Proud of my daughter."

She smiled, "Thanks dad."

"Are you happy that mom and I are getting married?"

She nodded. "Of course. We get to live happily ever after."

"Just promise me something Rosie."

She nodded again, serious, "What?"

"Promise me that if I can't, you'll look after mom. Promise?"

"Promise."

"I love you Ro," he passed a hand over her hair, and ruffled it. She grinned at him.

"I love you too daddy." He kissed her on the forehead. "And I know you'll always be here."

"You bet I will."

"Hey! What are you two nutcases up to?" Kate called. He turned to see her walking down the steps, and was suddenly struck by how beautiful she was. Sure, her hair was tied back in a messy braid, and she was wearing one of his oversized sweaters over top of plaid PJs, but as she sipped her coffee, he was sure he'd never seen anyone he wanted to spend his life with more.

He stood up as she got closer, "I was just having a little chat with our daughter."

Kate eyed the two of them suspiciously, "You two are already planning to gang up on me?"

"Maybe."

"Hmm," she nudged his shoulder, "Might have to even the odds. Two against one isn't very fair."

"Oh?" he breathed, "And what do you have in mind?"

"I'm thinking I get another team member."

"And how soon should we get on that, do ya think?"

"Mm, soon."

"I like the sound of that. Especially the before part. Though… another Gibbs running around…"

"Although this time… maybe we should get married first." She teased. "People might talk."

"Let them talk," He took her hand in his.

"Let's just go with it," she whispered, looking up at him.

He nodded, "Fair enough. But someday?"

She nodded, and because this talk was driving him mad, he pulled her into a kiss, fingers winding into the braid, cradling the back of her head.

When she pulled away, she grinned. "Someday."


End file.
